


Killing for you

by liriel4444



Series: Holmes & Watson forever [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriel4444/pseuds/liriel4444
Summary: Una serie di omicidi costringe John a raccontare a Sherlock il suo oscuro passato. La strada per la felicità sembra lastricata di pericoli e dolore.





	1. Una visita inaspettata

Benvenuti al seguito di “Somebody to love”. Avevamo lasciato John e Sherlock che uscivano da un ristorante, lasciando intendere che si fossero messi insieme. Questo è il racconto di ciò che accade dopo.

I personaggi non mi appartengono e spero che nessuno abbia scritto qualcosa di simile.

Buon inizio di una nuova avventura.

**Una visita inaspettata**

L’estate aveva invaso Londra, con un intenso caldo afoso. Il 221B di Baker Street non era stato risparmiato dal fastidioso calore. Sherlock sbuffava ed era intrattabile, soprattutto perché non era impegnato in nessun caso e si stava annoiando mortalmente. John svolgeva due lavori e spesso era fuori casa, aumentando il fastidio che l’investigatore provava verso quella calda estate. L’unica felice era Rosie, che sgambettava e gattonava liberamente per casa indossando solo mutandine e canottiera.

Quel pomeriggio non faceva eccezione. Sherlock era seduto sulla sua poltrona, le gambe accavallate e le dita congiunte sotto il mento. Indossava solo i pantaloni blu di un pigiama e la vestaglia viola, anche se era quasi l’ora del tè. Non avendo casi da seguire, il consulente non capiva perché dovesse perdere tempo a vestirsi. John aveva desistito dal tentare di convincerlo a dedicarsi a qualche esperimento, temendo che, in preda alla noia più assoluta, Sherlock potesse far saltare in aria l’appartamento. Rosie era seduta sul pavimento, alle prese con delle forme per costruzioni. Quando la sua creazione cadeva sul pavimento, la bambina rivolgeva al consulente uno sguardo perplesso. L’uomo non le diceva nulla e Rosie ricominciava caparbiamente a incolonnare cubi e parallelepipedi colorati, fino a ottenere la costruzione desiderata. Allora, batteva le manine soddisfatta, sorrideva al detective e distruggeva la propria creazione, per ricominciare da capo.

Sherlock la stava osservando, immerso nei propri pensieri, quando dei colpi alla porta lo sottrassero alle sue riflessioni.

“Avanti,” ringhiò, con un moto di fastidio. Non c’era nulla che Sherlock odiasse di più, che essere disturbato mentre rifletteva. Auspicava solo che fosse qualcuno con un caso interessante. Le sue speranze si infransero quando nella stanza entrarono due persone che avevano superato la mezza età. La donna e l’uomo gli sorrisero amorevolmente, ma non gli dissero nulla. La donna si diresse da Rosie e la sollevò, prendendola fra le braccia: “Ma che amore che sei! Quando sarai grande farai una strage di cuori,” ridacchiò, lasciando un bacio sulla fronte della piccola. Rosie cercò di divincolarsi, emettendo un lamento infastidito. Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona e prelevò la bambina dalle braccia della donna, senza tanti complimenti: “Mamma! Rosie non ti conosce e potrebbe mettersi a piangere,” la rimproverò, seccamente.

“Questa deliziosa bambina non potrà mai conoscermi, se tu non porti lei e suo padre da noi!” Ribatté Alice Holmes, per nulla impressionata dalla reazione del figlio minore. La donna dimostrava poco più di sessanta anni. Era alta, magra, con gli occhi azzurri e con i capelli tinti di biondo, tagliati appena sotto le orecchie. Indossava un abito con le maniche corte dal taglio semplice, di colore verde pastello.

“E perché mai avrei dovuto portare Rosie a conoscerti? Non è tua nipote!” Sbottò Sherlock, tornando a sedersi sulla poltrona e tenendo Rosie ben stretta, mentre la sistemava sulle proprie ginocchia.

“Non mi riferivo solo a Rosie, ma anche a John, ovviamente.”

“Continuo a non capire perché tu sia interessata a John e Rosie.”

“Forse perché vivono con te e tu sei innamorato di John? E non fare quella faccia. Per fortuna tuo fratello mi tiene aggiornata su quello che accade nella tua vita o non avrei mai saputo che hai trovato un fidanzato! Raccontami di John,” sorrise Alice, sedendosi di fronte al figlio minore.

“Sempre colpa di Mycroft. La dieta gli fa veramente male. Se passasse più tempo a riempirsi la bocca di dolci, ne avrebbe meno per spettegolare su cose che non lo riguardano,” sibilò Sherlock.

“Non dire queste cose su tuo fratello. Noi siamo i tuoi genitori e abbiamo il diritto di sapere che cosa accada nella tua vita. Soprattutto quando sono cose belle, come questa,” lo rimproverò bonariamente Christopher Holmes, sedendosi sul divano. L’uomo era alto e magro, con i corti capelli bianchi e vivaci occhi azzurri. Indossava una camicia azzurra e pantaloni lunghi blu. I signori Holmes si muovevano con una eleganza naturale, che avevano trasmesso ad entrambi i figli.

“Che cosa siete venuti a fare a Londra? Non c’è troppo caldo per voi?” Domandò Sherlock, con un sospiro irritato.

Prima che qualcuno potesse rispondere, la porta si aprì e John entrò in casa. Si fermò sorpreso, osservando i due sconosciuti seduti in salotto. Capì subito che non erano clienti, ma non riusciva a comprendere chi potessero essere.

“Questi sono i miei genitori,” Sherlock rispose alla sua domanda muta.

Il viso di John si aprì in un sorriso caldo e cordiale: “Piacere di conoscervi. Sono John Watson,” si presentò, chiudendo la porta. Si diresse da Christopher, con cui scambiò una rapida e cordiale stretta di mano. Alice si alzò dalla poltrona e strinse John in un caloroso abbraccio: “Sono veramente contenta di conoscere l’uomo che ha saputo guardare oltre le maniere incivili di mio figlio e comprendere che persino lui ha un cuore.”

“Mamma!” Sbottò Sherlock, in tono offeso.

“Papà! Papà!” Trillò Rosie, agitandosi sulle ginocchia di Sherlock. John si diresse dalla figlia e la prese in braccio, dandole un lieve bacio sulla punta del naso: “Ciao anche a te, principessa. Hai fatto a modo con Sherlock?”

“Rosie si comporta sempre bene con me,” sorrise il giovane Holmes.

“Non stento a crederlo. Sei sempre stato bravo con i bambini. Mi chiedo se sia perché non sei mai veramente cresciuto,” Alice canzonò Sherlock, che la fulminò con lo sguardo, mentre le sue guance diafane si tingevano di un leggero rosa: “Io sono un uomo adulto, mamma, non un bambino,” sibilò.

“Rimanete a Londra per molto tempo?” Intervenne John.

“No. Dopo domani torniamo a casa. C’è troppo caldo e troppi turisti, per i nostri gusti. Siamo solo venuti a fare un saluto ai nostri figli. Loro non si scomodano a venirci a trovare. Sa, John, sono uomini veramente molto impegnati,” sussurrò Alice, quasi in tono cospiratorio.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al soffitto e John celò una risata con un leggero colpo di tosse. Improvvisamente il viso del giovane Holmes si illuminò: “Mamma, lo sai che al Palace Theatre hanno in programma ‘Notre Dame de Paris’? Peccato che i biglietti siano esauriti da tempo. Certo che se Mycroft…” si interruppe, come se stesse riflettendo.

“Se Myky cosa, caro?” Lo sollecitò Alice.

Sherlock si agitò sulla poltrona, come se fosse in imbarazzo. John sogghignò, nascondendo il volto fra i capelli della figlia, come se le stesse dando un bacio sulla testa. _“Che commediante,”_ pensò.

“Ecco, mamma, non vorrei mettere in difficoltà _Myky_, ma se lui volesse… con le conoscenze che ha… Mi aveva detto che voleva vederlo anche lui, ma è sempre così impegnato, povero Myky, che non è riuscito ad andarci. Certo che, per accompagnare voi, potrebbe finalmente trovare il tempo…” lasciò la frase sospesa, titubante.

“Myky lavora troppo. Ora lo chiamo e lo convinco a prendersi una serata di riposo. Così andremo tutti insieme a teatro a vedere quel musical. Venite anche voi?” Alice si alzò entusiasta, recuperando il cellulare dalla borsa.

“No, grazie mamma. Non sapremmo a chi lasciare Rosie. La sua baby sitter e la signora Hudson sono in vacanza,” rispose Sherlock, velocemente.

Alice sorrise al figlio, facendogli un cenno con il capo per confermargli che aveva compreso le sue ragioni: “Myky sono la mamma! Ho un enorme piacere da chiederti...” iniziò a dire allegramente al telefono, mentre andava verso la camera da letto. Il resto della conversazione si perse nel corridoio. Christopher Holmes scosse la testa, sorridendo: “Chissà che cosa architetterà Mycroft per vendicarsi del tuo scherzo.”

“Lui vi ha fatto venire a Londra, rivelandovi cose che poteva tenere per sé. Trascorrere una serata a sentire della gente che canta non è nemmeno la peggiore delle cose cui potevo pensare,” borbottò Sherlock.

“Sono sempre stati così?” Domandò John, curioso.

“Sempre. Mycroft e Sherlock si vogliono molto bene, ma sono sempre pronti a farsi i dispetti l’uno con l’altro. Ed entrambi sanno dove colpire per ottenere l’effetto che desiderano,” sogghignò Christopher.

“Si vogliono molto bene,” ripeté Sherlock con disgusto, come se il padre avesse detto qualcosa di nauseante.

Alice tornò dalla camera con un sorriso soddisfatto: “Myky ha detto che ci procurerà i biglietti, quindi è meglio che andiamo a casa sua per indossare qualcosa di adatto alla serata. Inoltre, ha avuto una idea meravigliosa!”

Sherlock si irrigidì. Il sorriso sornione, che gli era affiorato sulle labbra, svanì in un lampo. Una leggera preoccupazione rese più scuro il colore dei suoi occhi azzurri.

“Myky mi ha detto che John ha una settimana di ferie. Londra è tanto calda e non fa bene a una bambina piccola come Rosie. La nostra casa nel Sussex è chiusa da tanto tempo e il mare rende più mite il clima. Andiamo tutti insieme al mare,” sentenziò Alice, entusiasta.

Un silenzio glaciale calò nella stanza. Christopher scosse la testa, mentre John poteva sentire chiaramente la mente di Sherlock che pianificava l’eliminazione fisica del fratello maggiore nei modi più dolorosi che potesse immaginare.

“Non vorremmo disturbare…” tentò il dottore, sapendo chiaramente di non avere speranze.

“Oh, caro. Non sarà un disturbo. Siamo una famiglia. Sarà bello fare i nonni. Noi terremo Rosie, mentre voi due potrete trascorrere un po’ di tempo da soli. Sì. Sarà molto divertente. Partiremo domani mattina,” Alice chiuse il discorso. Nulla le avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.

John osservò Sherlock. Era immobile e privo di espressioni. Solo la mascella contratta gli fece capire che aveva pianificato la scomparsa di Mycroft in ogni suo dettaglio.

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

Ovviamente Mycroft non morirà. Almeno in questa storia. Spero che l’inizio vi sia piaciuto e che vi troverò qui domenica prossima, per il secondo capitolo.

Ciao.


	2. Vacanze

**Vacanze**

Con grande sorpresa di Sherlock, la settimana di vacanza al mare trascorse molto piacevolmente. I signori Holmes non furono invadenti, ma lasciarono al figlio e a John i loro spazi e i loro tempi. Svolsero anche volentieri il ruolo di nonni per Rosie, in modo che Sherlock e John potessero trascorrere del tempo da soli. L’ultimo giorno della loro vacanza era arrivato troppo velocemente e Sherlock provava una paradossale sensazione di nostalgia, prima ancora del loro rientro a Londra.

La giornata era stata calda. Il sole aveva da poco iniziato il percorso che lo avrebbe portato a sparire dal cielo del Sussex, per andare a illuminare altre terre. Il mare era calmo e le onde arrivavano pigramente sulla battigia. La spiaggia privata era solo per loro. Sherlock era sdraiato sul lettino, all’ombra dell’ombrellone piantato nella sabbia e osservava John, che giocava nell’acqua insieme a Rosie. La bambina era seduta sulla riva con l’acqua che le copriva le gambette e le arrivava all’ombelico, mentre il padre era in ginocchio davanti a lei, seduto sui talloni. La piccola batteva le manine paffute sull’acqua, causando una nuvola di gocce che si riversavano sul dottore. John faceva smorfie buffe, che provocavano risate allegre e cristalline nella figlia. Le labbra di Sherlock erano piegate in un sorriso appena accennato. Doveva mantenere l’espressione di noiosa offesa, che aveva assunto quando era stato costretto ad accettare di andare in vacanza con John, Rosie e i genitori. Non doveva assolutamente accadere che gli altri capissero quanto si fosse divertito durante quella settimana. Non poteva permettere che i genitori facessero diventare le vacanze al mare tutti insieme una tradizione! Sarebbe stato inaudito trascorrere le estati con loro, fino alla maggiore età di Rosie.

“Ah, signorina birichina! Mi hai bagnato tutto! È arrivato il momento di uscire dall’acqua,” la voce di John lo riportò al presente.

“No! Voglio stare in mare!” Protestò Rosie, battendo con forza le mani sull’acqua.

“Rosemund Mary Watson! Non è questo il modo di rispondere a tuo padre. Ora torniamo all’ombrellone da Sherlock e ci mettiamo all’ombra. Se prendi ancora un po’ di sole, ti potremmo mangiare stasera per cena,” ribatté John, in tono severo, ma con un accenno di sorriso nella voce.

“Non mi puoi mangiare!” Si ribellò Rosie, mentre il padre la prendeva in braccio. “Certo che posso,” disse il medico con voce cavernosa e iniziò a mordicchiare la pancia della figlia, senza, però, lasciare segni. Rosie cominciò a ridere convulsamente, cercando di sfuggire alla presa ferrea del padre: “Basta! Basta! Zio Sherlock! Aiuto!”

“Oh, sì, zio Sherlock. Vieni in suo aiuto, così avrai anche tu la tua parte,” John minacciò il giovane Holmes.

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio: “Mi sta sfidando, dottor Watson?” Sussurrò in tono incredulo.

“Vi posso tenere a bada entrambi con una sola mano, signor Holmes,” ribatté John, spavaldo. Sherlock si alzò di scatto, afferrò John per i fianchi e lo costrinse a sdraiarsi sull’altro lettino, facendo attenzione al fatto che la bambina rimanesse sopra di loro: “Forza Rosie! Papà teme il solletico!” Urlò, mentre teneva fermo John.

Rosie non se lo fece ripetere due volte, si avventò ridendo sul padre e gli fece il solletico. John tentava, senza troppa convinzione, di liberarsi dei suoi due torturatori, fino a quando si bloccò: “Basta. Basta. Pietà mi arrendo. Avete vinto voi,” supplicò. Sherlock allungò una mano per fermare Rosie: “Abbiamo vinto! Possiamo essere clementi e smettere di fare il solletico a papà,” le disse, facendole l’occhiolino.

“Sììììììììììììììììììììììììì! Abbiamo vinto!” Urlò Rosie, entusiasta.

“Bravi. E ora sarà meglio tornare a casa. Fra poco si mangia, ma prima dobbiamo lavarci e cambiarci,” rise John.

“No. Stiamo in spiaggia,” ordinò Rosie.

“No, tesoro, è tardi. È ora di rientrare,” rispose John, pazientemente.

“Zio Sherlock…” tentò la bambina, non volendo arrendersi.

“Papà ha ragione, Rosie. Dobbiamo rientrare,” Sherlock scrollò le spalle.

John sorrise al compagno e con le labbra sillabò un silenzioso: “Grazie.”

“Uffa. Il mare è bello. Lo facciamo un’altra volta?” Sbuffò la bambina, imbronciata, allungando le braccia verso il padre.

“Certo, piccola, un giorno torneremo al mare,” promise John, prendendo in braccio la figlia.

“Quando?”

“Non lo so.”

“Presto?”

“Vedremo.”

“Portiamo lo zio Greg e lo zio Mycroft?”

“Come no. Sarebbe proprio divertente,” ghignò Sherlock.

John soppresse un sorriso: “Vedremo,” ripeté e si avviò verso la casa, portando Rosie in braccio.

Sherlock lo seguì, mettendosi su una spalla gli asciugami. Sarebbero tornati dopo a prendere l’ombrellone, i lettini e i giocattoli di Rosie. Da dietro, Sherlock aveva una perfetta visuale della schiena e del sedere di John. Per quanto ci provasse, non riuscì a staccare gli occhi da quella meravigliosa visione. L’attillato costume da bagno avvolgeva il sedere di John, non lasciando nulla all’immaginazione. Sherlock avrebbe volentieri avvolto una mano su uno di quei glutei invitanti, reclamandone l’esclusivo possesso. Il sole calante metteva in risalto l’abbronzatura, che rendeva la pelle di John più dorata, e le goccioline, che potevano essere di acqua di mare o di sudore. A Sherlock non importava nulla di che cosa fossero quelle gocce, ma le invidiava perché osavano scendere lungo la schiena di John, accarezzandola e sfiorandola senza vergogna. Sherlock si trovò a pensare che avrebbe voluto passare la lingua sulla spina dorsale di John, partendo dall’osso sacro fino ad arrivare al collo, assaporando il gusto del suo compagno. Spogliarlo. Prenderlo. Farlo gemere di piacere, mentre era dentro di lui. Sopra di lui. Lì sulla spiaggia. Sherlock si accorse che il suo costume da bagno era diventato improvvisamente stretto. Arrossì leggermente. Non poteva certo comportarsi come un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale. Non davanti a Rosie: “_Che cosa mi fai, John_,” sospirò fra sé e sé. “John! Andate avanti e iniziate a prepararvi. Faccio un ultimo tuffo e vi raggiungo,” disse velocemente, con voce rauca. Buttò gli asciugamani sulla spiaggia e corse verso il mare. John lo osservò, interdetto, ma riprese ad andare verso la casa, dove Alice e Christopher li aspettavano per cenare.

Avevano appena finito di riordinare la tavola e Alice stava riponendo i piatti nel mobile, coprendoli con dei canovacci, per proteggerli dalla polvere che li avrebbe ricoperti fino alla prossima vacanza. La signora Holmes sorrise a John e a Sherlock: “Ragazzi, perché non andate a fare una passeggiata in riva al mare? Penso io a mettere a letto Rosie. Sarà la mia ultima occasione per coccolarla un po’, dato che sicuramente non verrete a trovarci molto presto.”

John e Sherlock si guardarono e annuirono: “Grazie, Alice. Facciamo volentieri quattro passi,” ribatté il dottore.

I due uomini uscirono e si diressero verso la battigia. La luna piena illuminava la sera, rendendo possibile camminare lungo la spiaggia. John e Sherlock si presero per mano, intrecciando le dita. Camminavano in silenzio, godendosi la compagnia l’uno dell’altro.

Fu Sherlock a rompere il silenzio: “John…”

“Mmm?”

“È da un po’ di tempo che vorrei parlarti di una cosa,” riprese Sherlock, in tono esitante.

“Dimmi,” lo incoraggiò John, stringendo le dita in modo rassicurante.

“Ti chiedo di non interrompermi. Sai che ho qualche difficoltà a parlare di sentimenti e non vorrei essere frainteso.”

“Vai. Non ti interrompo,” promise John.

“Vorrei che tu lasciassi il tuo lavoro di accompagnatore. So che ti serve per integrare lo stipendio del lavoro part time di medico e non voglio metterti in difficoltà. Non sto per dirti che ti manterrò io, anche se potrei. I soldi non sono un problema, per me, ma non ti metterei mai in imbarazzo, proponendoti di fare il mantenuto. So quanto tu sia orgoglioso e non farò mai nulla che possa farti sentire umiliato. Ho riflettuto a lungo e ho una proposta per te. Sei un medico e un ex militare. Io vorrei qualcuno che mi aiutasse nel mio lavoro e tu avresti le giuste abilità per farlo. Sai che, oltre ai casi che mi propongono da Scotland Yard, ho dei clienti paganti. Se diventi il mio collaboratore, potrei darti la metà di quegli ingaggi, in modo che non ti vengano a mancare i soldi che guadagni come accompagnatore,” Sherlock disse tutto velocemente e si fermò, per riprendere fiato. Sentiva il cuore battere impazzito nel petto. Sperò che John non capisse quanto fosse agitato e in ansia per quella proposta e che non la fraintendesse, credendo che lui volesse controllare la sua vita. John taceva e guardava fisso davanti a sé. Sherlock non riuscì ad attendere oltre: “Allora? Che cosa ne pensi?”

“Mi piace.”

“Davvero?” Domandò Sherlock, incapace di credere a quello che le sue orecchie avevano appena sentito.

“Sì, davvero. La tua proposta mi piace molto. C’è un’unica cosa, che mi preoccupa.”

“Che cosa?”

“Vivremo insieme come coppia. Lavoreremo insieme come partner. Non vorrei che eventuali problemi di coppia influenzassero il nostro lavoro o che discordie nelle indagini mettessero in difficoltà il nostro rapporto di coppia. Non sarebbe giusto. Per te, per me, ma soprattutto per Rosie. Io devo riuscire a garantirle una famiglia unita e stabile, che la ami e la faccia sentire al sicuro e protetta.”

Sherlock rifletté per qualche secondo. Le preoccupazioni di John avevano un senso, ma non sapeva come rassicurarlo: “Non ti posso garantire che non avremo mai dei problemi. Però pensa che una crisi potrebbe accadere indipendentemente dal fatto che lavoriamo insieme. Io ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno. E amo Rosie come se fosse mia figlia. Conosco alla perfezione tutti i miei difetti, ma ti giuro che farò l’impossibile per fare funzionare il nostro rapporto. Inoltre… John… ti piacerà investigare insieme a me. Pensa all’adrenalina che ti scorrerà nelle vene. Alla felicità che proverai per avere risolto un caso. Alla soddisfazione per avere contribuito a rendere più sicure le strade di Londra. Anche per Rosie. Sarà molto meglio che accompagnare vecchie signore o uomini soli in costosi ristoranti o noiose serate a teatro,” terminò Sherlock, insinuante.

“Sei geloso?” Ridacchiò John.

“Ma no! Che cosa ti viene in mente!” Ribatté Sherlock, indignato.

“Sarà…”

“Allora? Accetti?” Lo interruppe Sherlock, spazientito.

John si fermò, per guardare Sherlock negli occhi. La luna piena si rifletteva nelle sue iridi chiarissime. John lo baciò dolcemente e brevemente sulle labbra: “Sì. Accetto,” mormorò.

“Sììììììììììììììììììììììì!” Urlò Sherlock. Circondò i fianchi di John con le braccia e lo strinse a sé. Il bacio non fu breve come il precedente, ma intenso e carico di promesse e di speranze.

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

Grazie a chi abbia letto fino a qui. Alla prossima settimana.


	3. Intermezzo

Nel seguente capitolo non accade e non è descritto assolutamente nulla, ma qualcosa viene chiaramente lasciato intuire. Spero che non infastidisca nessuno.

** Intermezzo**

La stanza era buia. Le luci spente e le tende chiuse. Dall’esterno non entravano né luci né suoni. La grande villa era immersa nell’oscurità e nel silenzio. Stando dentro la stanza, non sarebbe stato possibile stabilire se all’esterno fosse giorno o notte.

Il suo unico abitante si trovava in quella stanza. I domestici e le guardie addette alla sicurezza vivevano in una piccola casa, situata non molto lontano dalla villa. Quando il proprietario era presente, il personale si ritirava nelle proprie stanze, lasciando solo il misterioso padrone di casa. Nessuno sapeva che cosa facesse, durante quelle lunghe ore di solitudine. Nessuno voleva saperlo. La maggior parte dei suoi dipendenti provava un forte disagio, che rasentava quasi la paura, in presenza di quell’uomo. Agli altri importava solo che lui pagasse. E l’uomo pagava molto bene. Per la loro fedeltà. Per il loro silenzio. Per la loro complicità.

L’uomo era seduto su un’ampia poltrona di pelle nera. Indossava una elegante camicia bianca, chiusa da una cravatta nera e un abito a tre pezzi, nero come la poltrona. Chiunque fosse entrato, avrebbe faticato a vederlo. Con le gambe accavallate, stava sorseggiando uno scotch, centellinandolo e assaporandone il gusto, facendo scivolare lentamente il liquore ambrato sulla lingua, prima di lasciarlo scivolare in gola. Molti avrebbero trovato lo scotch forte, ma per l’uomo era come bere acqua fresca. Soprattutto in momenti come quello. L’unica luce presente nella stanza, era quella emanata da un proiettore. L’uomo stava guardando dei filmati che aveva girato lui stesso nel corso degli anni. Ne aveva tanti, archiviati su dei ripiani in una stanza, sempre chiusa a chiave, attigua a quella in cui si trovava il proiettore, organizzati per anni, per mesi e in ordine alfabetico. Quando la grande villa era vuota e silenziosa, l’uomo metteva nel proiettore uno dei filmati e se lo gustava, rivivendo ogni istante, ogni emozione e ogni sensazione, vissuti quando aveva fatto la registrazione. Spesso finiva la serata dentro la doccia, eccitato da ciò che aveva rivissuto, dandosi piacere e pregustando ciò che avrebbe fatto alla vittima seguente.

L’uomo aveva poco più di quaranta anni. Era alto e magro. I lisci capelli castani, dai riflessi biondi, erano corti. Gli occhi verdi erano freddi e indifferenti alle emozioni del resto dell’umanità. L’uomo era prestante. Ricco. I suoi soci in affari e i suoi conoscenti non avrebbero mai pensato che lui potesse fare certe cose, ma non ne sarebbero stati stupiti. Tutti sapevano quanto potesse essere spietato. Non era diventato così ricco grazie al suo buon cuore. Era proprio la sua ricchezza che gli permetteva di mettere in pratica le sue fantasie. Tutte le sue fantasie. Anche le più perverse. Era la sua ricchezza che gli consentiva di rimanere nascosto nell’ombra. Libero di continuare a fare ciò che voleva. Impunito.

Le immagini scorrevano su un grande schermo, che occupava tutta la parete di fronte alla poltrona. Le urla di dolore riempivano il silenzio della stanza. A lui piaceva quando urlavano di dolore. Quando lo imploravano di smettere. Di mettere fine al tormento. Quando lo supplicavano di dare loro piacere. Di farli venire. Capitava spesso che lui non li accontentasse. Era lui che comandava. Lui che aveva il controllo della situazione. Lui che decideva che cosa dovesse o non dovesse accadere.

Solo lui.

Il filmato, che stava guardando, era il suo preferito. John Watson era stato uno dei primi sub che aveva avuto.

Il migliore.

Nessuno era riuscito a eccitarlo e compiacerlo come aveva fatto lui. Era l’unico di cui ricordasse ogni istante, anche senza guardare i filmati. Che non era caduto nell’oblio. Fra i filmati con John, quello era il suo preferito. Quella notte era andato tutto nel migliore dei modi.

John gli era mancato tanto. Era riuscito a svanire, entrando nell’esercito e sottraendosi al suo controllo. Ora, però, lo aveva finalmente trovato. Erano trascorsi quindici anni, dal loro ultimo incontro. Sarebbe stato magnifico ricominciare. Aveva imparato molto, in quegli anni. Sarebbe stato fantastico fare a John tutto ciò che aveva perfezionato con l’esercizio e la pratica. Vedere le sue reazioni e ascoltare le sue grida.

Non vedeva l’ora di risentire la sua voce.

L’uomo alzò il bicchiere verso lo schermo, come se stesse facendo un brindisi. Un sorriso rapace gli stirò le labbra: “A presto John. A molto presto. Sarai felicissimo di rivedermi. Mi pregherai di farti urlare ancora, come una volta. E io ti accontenterò, con mio immenso piacere. Prima, però, mi libererò di tutti coloro che ti hanno usato in questi anni. Sarai mio. Solo mio. Per sempre.”

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

Capitolo brevissimo, lo so, ma serve per introdurre il cattivo della situazione. Giusto per evitare che vi chiediate chi io abbia utilizzato, si tratta di un personaggio originale. Non è nessuno degli avversari che i nostri beniamini affrontano nella serie. Mi è sembrato giusto non snaturare nemmeno i più inquietanti.

A domenica.


	4. Uno strano omicidio

**Uno strano omicidio**

I poliziotti di Scotland Yard si erano abituati in fretta alla presenza di John sulla scena del crimine. Per quanto ritenessero che il dottore fosse ancora più estraneo al loro lavoro di quanto lo fosse Sherlock, non ebbero problemi ad accettarlo. Anzi. Il medico era gentile, educato e paziente, mostrava rispetto verso gli agenti, una grande pietà verso le vittime e usava un delicato tatto, quando interagiva con i parenti o i testimoni. L’esatto contrario del consulente investigativo, che era scortese, prepotente e insofferente, trattava i poliziotti con una sufficienza e una arroganza che a volte arrivavano all’insulto. Inoltre, per Sherlock le vittime erano solo un corpo da cui trarre indizi per individuare il colpevole, mentre i parenti e i testimoni erano solo fonti di notizie e informazioni, da liquidare il più in fretta possibile per andare a caccia di chi avesse commesso il reato. C’era, però, un altro motivo, ben più importante, che spingeva i poliziotti a chiudere un occhio (anzi entrambi gli occhi) sulla presenza di un civile su una scena del crimine. Nessuno lo avrebbe mai confessato né a voce alta né sotto tortura, ma la presenza di John rendeva il comportamento di Sherlock più tollerabile, perché il dottore riusciva a smussare alcuni angoli e a fare da cuscinetto fra il consulente e i poliziotti. Da quando John aveva assunto il ruolo di partner di Sherlock, gli agenti di Scotland Yard provavano raramente l’impulso di prendere a pugni o sparare al consulente investigativo.

Greg mandò un messaggio a Sherlock in una grigia giornata autunnale. Una fastidiosa pioggerellina bagnava Londra, i suoi abitanti, le sue costruzioni e i suoi parchi. Non c’era ancora freddo, ma l’umidità si faceva sentire fin dentro le ossa. Sherlock e John scesero dal taxi e si avviarono a passo spedito verso il cordone formato dalle auto della polizia. Il lungo cappotto del consulente svolazzava elegantemente a ogni passo, mentre il dottore teneva la schiena dritta e rigida, come se stesse marciando a una parata militare. Alcuni curiosi erano tenuti lontani dagli agenti, mentre altri osservavano la scena dall’alto delle finestre delle loro case. Si trovavano in un quartiere residenziale molto tranquillo, formato da case singole a un piano con giardino annesso. Fino a quel giorno dal tempo uggioso, il crimine più efferato lo aveva commesso la signora Barnaby, un’anziana vedova che, facendo manovra con la propria automobile, aveva schiacciato e distrutto le rose della signora Nettles, sua vicina di casa. Il misfatto era stato per lungo tempo al centro dei pettegolezzi degli abitanti del quartiere e voci maligne affermavano che la signora Barnaby avesse sbagliato la manovra di proposito, per rovinare le stupende rose della signora Nettles, che facevano sfigurare le sue.

Lo spiegamento della polizia davanti alla casa in mattoni rossi attirò l’attenzione e la curiosità del vicinato. Tutti avevano compreso che era accaduto qualcosa di più grave della distruzione di un rovo di rose. Il furgone del coroner era la prova lampante che qualcuno doveva essere morto. Lo schieramento della polizia significava che non doveva trattarsi di una semplice morte naturale. Tutti volevano sapere che cosa fosse accaduto, ma i poliziotti avevano le labbra cucite. L’arrivo del consulente investigativo e del dottore non passò inosservato. Dando un colpetto con ii gomito al signor Troy, suo compagno di bridge, il signor Casey bisbigliò: “Deve essere una cosa grossa! Quello è Sherlock Holmes, il detective con il berretto. L’ho visto sui giornali! La polizia lo chiama solo quando non s che pesci prendere. Che peccato non potere entrare in casa con lui!”

Sherlock e John avevano raggiunto il cordone posto dalla polizia per tenere lontani i curiosi e furono ricevuti dal sergente Sally Donovan. La donna aveva una massa di capelli ricci neri domata da un cerchietto e indossava un completo pantaloni e giacca di foggia maschile. I suoi occhi neri si posarono sul consulente, senza nascondere l’astio che la donna provava verso di lui: “Sapevo che ti saresti precipitato qui. Più sono strani, più ti piacciono, vero strambo?” Esordì, in tono velenoso.

“Buongiorno anche a lei, sergente. Non abbiamo dettagli sul crimine per cui l’ispettore Lestrade ha chiesto il nostro consulto. Noi siamo sempre disponibili, quando veniamo chiamati. Qualsiasi sia il tipo di crimine commesso e chiunque sia la vittima,” ribatté John, in tono gelido.

“Venite dentro,” intervenne una voce stanca, prima che lo scambio di battute potesse degenerare in una lite.

Sherlock alzò il cordone bianco e rosso, in modo che John potesse passare sotto, poi se lo passò sopra la testa. Concesse alla Donovan un sorrisetto sornione, ma evitò commenti velenosi. Dopo le parole della donna, era più che mai curioso di sapere in quale tipo di delitto si sarebbero imbattuti, in un quartiere così ordinario e noioso.

“Buongiorno, Greg, mi sembri molto stanco. Hai dormito poco?” Chiese John, cortesemente.

“Ho trascorso la notte a interrogare uno stupido ragazzino di sedici anni, che ha accoltellato un compagno di scuola perché aveva osato scambiare due parole con la ragazza che piace a lui. Quando stavo per andare a casa a dormire, mi hanno chiamato qui,” sospirò l’ispettore.

Nel frattempo erano entrati al piano terreno della casa in mattoni rossi, dove li accolse un piccolo ingresso su cui si aprivano due porte, una per parte, mentre di fronte c’era una scala che conduceva al piano superiore. I due usci erano aperti e permettevano di intravedere un salotto e una cucina. Lestrade si avviò deciso su per le scale, così né Sherlock né John riuscirono a osservare meglio i due locali del piano terra. Al primo piano c’erano altre tre porte. Gli agenti della scientifica stavano uscendo da una stanza posta alla sinistra della scala. Un uomo magro e con i capelli neri attaccati alla testa, si stava togliendo la tuta azzurra, utilizzata per non lasciare tracce organiche sulla scena del crimine. L’uomo alzò gli occhi sui tre uomini, che stavano andando verso la porta, e fece un verso di disgusto: “Holmes! Dovevo immaginare che ti saresti precipitato. Quando ci sono casi strani o con risvolti torbidi, tu non sei mai troppo lontano. Ti eccitano tanto, vero?”

“Anderson! Che piacere vederti. Sento che continui a trascorrere le tue notti con Donovan, invece di rimanere fedele a tua moglie. Dite le stese identiche cose, oltre a usare o stesso deodorante da uomo,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono provocatorio.

Il viso di Anderson assunse un colore rosso intenso, mentre una vena iniziò a pulsare nel collo: “Come osi, psicopatico…”

“Adesso basta! Sono stanco di sentire questi battibecchi. Nella stanza accanto c’è un uomo che è stato ucciso e che merita giustizia. Io voglio trovare il colpevole e non mi importa da chi venga la soluzione. Mi rivolgerei anche a una strega o a una chiromante, se fosse necessario, chiaro? Quindi, smettetela di comportarvi come bambini capricciosi e cominciate a comportarvi da persone adulte! Abbiamo un lavoro da fare!” Sbottò Lestrade, in tono irato. Né Anderson né Sherlock osarono ribattere alle parole dell’ispettore che, senza aspettare, si infilò nella stanza in cui si trovava il cadavere. John soppresse un sorriso e seguì l’ispettore, tallonato da Sherlock.

Nella stanza non c’era più nessuno. La scientifica e il patologo avevano terminato i rispettivi rilievi, mentre i becchini attendevano davanti alla porta, che qualcuno li autorizzasse a portare il corpo in obitorio, dove sarebbe stata eseguita l’autopsia.

Si trovavano nella camera da letto padronale. La stanza era ampia e arredata con un grande letto matrimoniale, accanto al quale c’erano due comodini, uno per parte. A sinistra della porta d’ingresso c’erano altre due porte, una che portava alla stanza-armadio, mentre l’altra lasciava intravedere un grande bagno. Lo sguardo di tutti, però, si concentrò sul letto. Davanti ai loro occhi c’era un uomo, completamente nudo, di cui vedevano solo il fondoschiena. Era in ginocchio, con il volto rivolto verso il materasso. Aveva i polsi legati alla spalliera in acciaio del letto con delle corde e le gambe spalancate, raccolte accanto ai fianchi. Le ginocchia erano legate alle cosce da altre corde, fissate ai ferri presenti al bordo del letto. Nell’ano dell’uomo era stato infilato qualcosa di nero, che assomigliava a una coda di plastica. L’uomo aveva sul viso una maschera, che gli impediva di vedere e di parlare. Intorno al collo, c’era una cintura di seta nera. I segni sul corpo dell’uomo facevano chiaramente capire che fosse stato picchiato, probabilmente con un frustino. Lo sperma secco sotto il corpo faceva capire che l’uomo fosse venuto, prima di morire.

Sherlock avvicinò al corpo e osservò attentamente la scena, tenendo le mani in tasca: “Un gioco sessuale finito male. Il BDSM ha delle regole molto precise ed è veramente difficile che accadano incidenti di questo genere. Se, però, il sub e il dom non sono esperti, può capitare che il gioco sfugga di mano e che qualcuno si faccia male. Di solito non muore nessuno, ma ci sono sempre le eccezioni. Possiamo concludere che la tua vittima sia morta per il troppo piacere. Trova il suo dominatore o la sua dominatrix e avrai il tuo assassino. Togliere dalle strade un dom cosí incapace sarà un bene per l’intera popolazione londinese.”

“Lo avevamo pensato anche noi, fino a quando non abbiamo visto quella,” sospirò Lestrade, indicando qualcosa accanto a John. Sulla parete di fianco alla porta d’ingresso, campeggiava una scritta, fatta con il sangue:

“_In ginocchio ai miei piedi, ragazzo._”

“Direi che sia improbabile che un dom uccida accidentalmente il proprio sub, poi lasci quella scritta,” concluse Lestrade, in tono stanco.

John impallidì. Strinse i pugni e continuò a fissare la scritta rossa, le cui lettere insanguinate colavano lungo la parete. Una voce feroce sibilò imperiosa nelle sue orecchie: “In ginocchio ai miei piedi, ragazzo!”

Un brivido attraversò la schiena di John: “_Non può essere. Non può essere lui. Non può avermi trovato. Non può avere fatto questo_.”

“Il tuo assassino ha una fantasia perversa. – stava dicendo Sherlock – Ha trasformato il suo omicidio in uno spettacolo, mettendo alla gogna un certo tipo di pratiche sessuali e relazionali. Sai se la vittima fosse legato a questo ambiente o se ne fosse contrario?”

“L’uomo si chiamava Cirus Harper ed era un banchiere di 63 anni. È stato rivenuto verso le 7 dalla donna delle pulizie, che ora si trova in cucina. Non sappiamo nulla delle sue abitudini sessuali, ma da una prima perquisizione della casa non è saltato fuori nulla che lasci intendere che lui avesse queste attitudini sessuali.,” rispose Lestrade.

“Questo non vuole dire nulla. Poteva frequentare qualche club esclusivo e tenere lì…”

“Come hai detto che si chiama?” Li interruppe John, con una nota di panico nella voce.

Quattro occhi si fissarono sulla schiena del dottore, rigida e tesa.

“Cirus Harper. Lo conoscevi?” Domandò Greg.

John non rispose. Gli mancava l’aria. Doveva andarsene da quella stanza. In fretta. Senza rispondere, uscì quasi correndo, ripercorrendo le scale e andando all’aperto. La pioggerellina si era trasformata in pioggia battente. John non se ne accorse. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e li chiuse, lasciando che le gocce gli bagnassero il viso e i capelli.

“Chi era quell’uomo per te?” Chiese una voce bassa e profonda.

John non riuscì a capire che cosa provasse Sherlock. Non dal tono della voce. Rimase fermo, a lasciarsi lavare dalla pioggia. Non voleva vedere l’espressione del viso di Sherlock. Non voleva che i suoi occhi azzurri penetrassero la sua anima. Allo stesso tempo, non poteva evitare di rispondere alla domanda: “Cirus era un cliente. Uno degli uomini che pagavano l’agenzia per avere la mia compagnia. Non è lui il problema. È l’assassino. Io so chi è,” sussurrò, in tono quasi impercettibile.

“Conosci l’assassino?” Domandò Sherlock, incredulo.

“Ti ho detto che tutti abbiamo degli oscuri segreti, nel nostro passato. L’assassino è il mio.”

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

È tempo che i segreti siano svelati. Almeno per quello che riguarda questa storia. Spero di trovarvi tutti qui, la prossima settimana, per sentire il racconto di John.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo il mio racconto.

A domenica.


	5. Un'ombra dal passato

**Attenzione.**

**In questo capitolo ci sono alcune situazioni che potrebbero causare qualche fastidio e sono riconoscibili per il fatto che sono scritte in rosso. Diciamo che saltare il capitolo fa perdere qualcosa nella storia, ma non ne inficia la sua comprensione.**

**Un’ombra dal passato**

Il taxi, su cui Sherlock e John stavano viaggiando per rientrare a Baker Street, procedeva lentamente nel traffico londinese, che la pioggia battente aveva reso più caotico del solito. I due uomini si erano seduti distanti e guardavano fuori dai rispettivi finestrini, senza in realtà vedere la pioggia che rigava i vetri o il paesaggio grigio scorrere accanto a loro. John stava cercando di mettere ordine nei propri ricordi, per raccontare a Sherlock del suo passato. Il dottore avrebbe preferito cancellare dalla memoria quel periodo del suo passato. Non ne era fiero e non ne aveva mai parlato a nessuno. Essere costretto a raccontare proprio a Sherlock di quell’uomo lo metteva in imbarazzo. Aveva paura che il consulente non capisse e che lo cacciasse dalla propria vita. A dire il vero, nel corso degli anni John si era chiesto a lungo che cosa lo avesse spinto ad accettare quell’insana relazione con quell’uomo. La sua giovane età e la sua inesperienza non potevano giustificare tutto.

Da parte sua, Sherlock aveva capito quanto John fosse a disagio e aveva deciso di lasciargli il tempo per affrontare l’argomento a modo suo. Si chiese se l’omicidio fosse collegato a John e se il dottore fosse in pericolo. Il consulente strinse i pugni, infilati dentro la tasca del suo lungo cappotto. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di nuocere a John o a Rosie. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, pur di tenerli al sicuro.

Quando scesero dal taxi davanti al 221B di Baker Street, la pioggia torrenziale si era nuovamente trasformata in pioggerellina. Entrarono e salirono le scale. La casa era avvolta dal silenzio. Nel salotto del 221B crepitava un fuoco allegro, che riscaldava l’ambiente. Seduta sulla poltrona di John, con le gambe raccolte e concentrata su un libro voluminoso, c’era Britney. La baby-sitter di Rosie alzò lo sguardo dal testo, su cui stava studiando, e sorrise a John e a Sherlock: “Buon pomeriggio. Rosie sta facendo un riposino. È un po’ raffreddata, ma non mi sembra che abbia la febbre,” riferì, alzandosi dalla poltrona.

“È da ieri che Rose non è in forma. Più tardi le provo la febbre. Grazie, come sempre Britney,” John ricambiò con un sorriso tirato.

“Non c’è di che, dottor Watson. Quando ha bisogno, mi chiami pure. In questo periodo non devo frequentare le lezioni all’università.”

“Bene. Buono studio, allora.”

“Buon pomeriggio anche a lei, signor Holmes,” salutò Britney, allegramente.

“Mmm? Sì. Arrivederci,” borbottò Sherlock.

Britney uscì. Il silenzio invase nuovamente il salotto, rotto solo dal leggero crepitio della legna nel camino. Sherlock osservava John, che evitava il suo sguardo. Di proposito.

“Faccio il tè. La pioggia mi ha lasciato una sgradevole sensazione di freddo,” mormorò John, dirigendosi in cucina.

Sherlock si andò a sedere sulla sua poltrona, accanto al camino. John stava prendendo tempo e lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di mettergli fretta. Sapeva perfettamente che cosa si provasse a dover raccontare qualcosa per cui si provasse vergogna. Lui stesso non aveva un passato lindo e pulito, per cui non aveva alcun diritto di giudicare John. Forse ora avrebbe finalmente saputo perché il dottore fosse stato così comprensivo, quando il consulente gli aveva rivelato una parte del suo passato di cui non andava particolarmente fiero.

John fece il tè con calma. Riempì lentamente il bollitore. Preparò le tazze e le bustine. Attese, pazientemente, che l’acqua bollisse e la versò nelle tazze. Fumante. Per tutto il tempo, evitò accuratamente di guardare Sherlock. Anche solo per sbaglio.

Il consulente, invece, non perse mai di vista il dottore, ma non gli mise fretta. Diversamente da quanto avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro, il giovane Holmes sfoderava una pazienza incredibile, quando si trattava di John. il medico mise su un vassoio le tazze fumanti, qualche biscotto e portò il tutto sul tavolino che si trovava fra le due poltrone. Ognuno prese la propria tazza e la sorseggiò, in silenzio.

Quando John iniziò a parlare, la pioggia batteva sui vetri del 221B di Baker Street, quasi volesse celare a orecchie indiscrete ciò che sarebbe presto stato rivelato.

Avevo da poco compiuto diciotto anni. I miei genitori erano morti da quasi un anno. Harry ed io vivevamo ancora nella nostra casa. Io stavo finendo le superiori. Harry faceva due lavori, per mantenerci. Le liti erano all’ordine del giorno. Io ero arrabbiato. Molto arrabbiato. La vita mi aveva portato via due persone importanti, di cui avevo ancora bisogno. Harry faceva quello che poteva, ma era di poco più grande di me. Non era quasi in grado di prendersi cura di se stessa. Un fratello adolescente era un mondo sconosciuto. La mia rabbia mi portò a frequentare le peggiori compagnie della mia scuola. Ragazzi svogliati, senza sogni, che pensavano solo a bere, a drogarsi, a rubare. Le droghe non mi sono mai interessate, ma i superalcolici e i furti divennero presto la mia passione. Ci introducevamo in ville vuote, portando via quello che trovavamo. Gioielli. Denaro. Piccoli apparecchi elettronici. Rivendevamo tutto per comprarci alcool e droga. Fino a quella sera.

Entrammo in una villa, circondata da un grande giardino. Le luci erano spente. Poco distante c’era una dependance, le cui luci erano accese, ma eravamo certi che nessuno ci avesse visti.

Ci sbagliavamo.

Si erano accorti di noi.

Il perimetro della villa era video sorvegliato. Le guardie ci avevano visti scavalcare il muro di cinta e avevano chiesto al proprietario della casa se dovevano chiamare la polizia o darci una lezione e spedirci fuori a calci nel sedere. Lui decise di lasciarci arrivare fino alla villa. Quando fummo dentro, le luci si accesero e le guardie ci circondarono. Non avevamo via di scampo. La mia rabbia prese il sopravvento sul mio scarso buon senso e mi scagliai contro le guardie.

Stupidamente.

Inutilmente.

Mi bloccarono in pochi secondi. I miei occhi incrociarono quelli del padrone di casa: “Che cosa hai da guardare, riccone? Non ti è mai capitato di essere derubato? Oppure non te ne sai mai accorto? Hai talmente tanta roba, che potresti mantenere una decina di famiglie senza nemmeno scalfire la superficie delle tue finanze,” ringhiai, senza alcuna ragione.

“Ragazzi, qui non abbiamo dei ladri. Abbiamo dei giovani eredi di Robin Hood. Rubano ai ricchi, cioè a me, per dare ai poveri. Che sarebbero…?” l’uomo lasciò in sospeso la domanda, sorridendo ironicamente.

“Che cosa vuoi da noi? Chiama la polizia o lasciaci andare!” Ribattei.

L’uomo si avvicinò a me e mi squadrò, come se stesse valutando un animale da comprare. C’era una strana luce nei suoi occhi, che non capii. Il suo sorriso mi fece gelare il sangue: “Buttate fuori gli altri due, facendo loro capire chiaramente che non saranno più benvenuti. Questo, invece, portatelo nella camera del piano interrato e mettetegli la catena intorno al collo.”

Le due guardie mi trascinarono verso le scale. Io mi dibattei. Cercai di liberarmi. Tirai calci. Non ci fu nulla da fare. I due uomini mi trasportarono come se non avessi avuto peso. Scendemmo un paio di rampe di scale ed entrammo in una grande stanza, illuminata al centro da una lampadina pendente dal soffitto. Non vedevo che cosa vi fosse dentro. La stanza era immersa nel buio. Gli uomini mi misero un collare al collo e se ne andarono. Io mi lanciai verso la porta, lanciando un urlo inarticolato, ma qualcosa mi bloccò, quasi soffocandomi. Fu così che scoprii che il collare era legato a una catena. Tossii violentemente, mentre cercavo disperatamente di riprendere fiato.

“Vedo che hai trovato il limite della catena,” esordì la voce del padrone di casa, in tono canzonatorio. Finalmente lo degnai di uno sguardo più approfondito. L’uomo era alto e magro. I capelli castani lisci erano tagliati corti e con la riga al lato sinistro. Gli occhi verdi erano gelidi. Indossava un due pezzi nero, con una camicia bianca e una cravatta a righe nere e grigie. Il riccone era decisamente elegante: “Vienimi vicino e ti faccio vedere quanto sia divertente questo gioco, pervertito,” gli ringhiai con tutta la furia che riuscii a trovare.

“Oh, il gattino sta mostrando gli artigli,” l’uomo continuò con il solito tono provocatorio. Si stava prendendo gioco di me, trovandosi in una posizione di vantaggio. Avevo diciotto anni ed ero stupido. Oltre che furioso: “Vigliacco! Liberami e ti faccio vedere con quale gattino hai a che fare!”

L’uomo si fermò a pochi millimetri di distanza dal perimetro della catena. Il suo volto era serio. Quasi feroce. Si era tolto la giacca e la cravatta. Arrotolato le maniche della camicia fino al gomito. Teneva le mani dietro la schiena. La stanza sarebbe stata sempre immersa nel buio, se non fosse stato per la semplice lampadina che pendeva dal soffitto.

“Spogliati,” ordinò con voce dura.

Io mi bloccai. Incredulo. Pensavo di avere capire male.

“Spogliati completamente, ragazzo,” ripeté, con lo stesso tono autoritario.

“Stai scherzando?” Domandai, titubante.

Fu allora che arrivò il primo colpo. Non lo avevo visto arrivare. Urlai più per la sorpresa che per il dolore.

“Spogliati e rivolgiti a me chiamandomi padrone,” disse, in tono autoritario.

“Io non ho alcuna intenzione di obbedire ai ordini, bastardo! Non osare frustarmi un’altra volta o ti denuncerò alla polizia!” Gridai con rabbia.

I colpi che arrivarono furono due. Il dolore era quasi svanito, quando fui colpito altre due volte. Il dolore mi lasciò senza fiato, ma c’era qualcosa di magico in quella sofferenza. Sembrava giusta. Io mi ero comportato male e stavo ricevendo la giusta punizione.

“Ti piace, vero?” Il sussurro mi arrivò direttamente nell’orecchio.

Suadente.

Invitante.

Sembrava che l’uomo sapesse esattamente a che cosa anelassi. Anche meglio di me.

“Sì,” mi sentii rispondere, quasi sorpreso.

“Allora spogliati e ti darò tutto il dolore che vorrai ricevere. Quando vorrai che io ti dia piacere, non dovrai fare altro che dirmelo e io te lo darò,” propose l’uomo. La sua voce calda e profonda mi provocò un brivido lungo la schiena. Sentii il mio membro vibrare, eccitato e interessato. Le mie mani si alzarono e sbottonarono i pantaloni, che scivolarono lungo le gambe. Feci seguire gli slip. Mi abbassai e la catena mi permise di togliermi le scarpe. Ero nudo dalla vita in giù. Esposto e indifeso come non lo ero mai stato, nella mia breve vita. Lui era dietro di me: “ Ora ti metto una catena alle caviglie, poi ti tolgo quella al collo, in modo che tu possa toglierti la maglia.”

Non mi ribellai. Lasciai che lui mi legasse le caviglie. Quanto non sentii più il peso della catena, mi levai il maglione e la canottiera. Il collare era rimasto intorno al collo. Le mani dell’uomo mi toccarono. Mi sfiorarono. Studiando il mio corpo: “Sei ancora acerbo, ragazzo, ma sono sicuro che potremo fare grandi cose, insieme.”

Il colpo del frustino colpì la pelle nuda del mio sedere. Dolore e piacere si mischiarono nuovamente. Avevo gli occhi chiusi e le labbra semi aperte. Le braccia lungo i fianchi. Non mi interessava difendermi. Mi trovai a pensare che meritassi tutto quel dolore.

“Ho messo una sedia davanti a te. Prendi la parte alta dello schienale con le mani e sporgi il tuo bel culetto in fuori.”

Obbedii. L’uomo mi ammanettò allo schienale della sedia e riattaccò il collare alla catena.

Non potevo scappare.

Fu in quell’istante che capii che non volevo scappare. Non mi importava. Ero pronto ad accettare qualsiasi cosa quell’uomo avesse deciso di farmi. “Cominceremo con dieci frustate. Contale a voce alta, senza sbagliare e dicendo ‘grazie, padrone’ dopo ogni numero. Una dimenticanza o uno sbaglio e ricominceremo da capo. Hai capito?”

“Sì.”

La frustata colpì la parte alta delle cosce, violenta e secca: “Sì, padrone!” Sibilò l’uomo.

“Sì, padrone,” ripetei immediatamente, con la voce spezzata.

Mi misi in posizione. L’uomo mi colpì con il frustino. Io contai: “Uno. Grazie, padrone.” Lui continuò. Non colpiva mai due volte nello stesso punto. Dopo i primi colpi, la mia voce si fece più fioca. Diventava sempre più difficile mantenere il controllo. Non aiutava che il mio pene fosse sempre più eccitato. Stavo per venire, quando dissi: “Dieci. Grazie, padrone,” con voce flebile e quasi inudibile.

“Come prima volta non c’è male. Potremo fare di meglio, in futuro. Ora meriti una ricompensa, ragazzo. Non ti muovere,” ordinò l’uomo, in tono deciso.

Non sarei riuscito a muovermi nemmeno volendolo. Il sedere, la parte alta delle cosce e quella bassa della schiena sembravano in fiamme. Il dolore mi dava un senso di pace che non provavo da tempo. Dalla morte dei miei genitori. Quell’intenso dolore fisico si era portato via l’immenso dolore emotivo, che provavo per la perdita dei miei genitori.

Le dita gelide portarono sollievo al dolore fisico. L’uomo massaggiò le mie parti doloranti con delicatezza. A lungo. Spingendosi sempre più verso il mio ano. Io non avevo mai avuto rapporti sessuali con degli uomini. Mi era capitato di masturbarmi con qualcuno che trovavo attraente, ma non ero mai stato penetrato. Quando lui entrò in me con il primo dito, sapevo che non si sarebbe fermato. Io non feci o non dissi nulla per impedirgli di continuare. Lasciai che mi preparasse e che mi penetrasse. Il suo cazzo duro e lungo era grosso. Fu molto doloroso sentirlo entrare dentro di me. L’uomo prese il mio membro e iniziò a far scorrere la sua mano lentamente su e giù, mentre faceva lo stesso con il suo cazzo dentro di me. Il dolore iniziò a diminuire, presto soverchiato dal piacere. Strinsi sempre più forte la parte alta della sedia. Alle mie orecchie arrivarono gemiti e grugniti. Alcuni erano miei, ma io stesso faticavo a riconoscermi. L’orgasmo raggiunse il culmine: “Vieni per me, ragazzo,” mi ordinò l’uomo. E io venni. In un orgasmo potente, come non ne avevo mai provati nella mia breve vita sessuale. Anche l’uomo venne, dentro di me. Sentii il suo seme riempirmi. Possedermi. Reclamarmi. Segnarmi.

Ed io mi sentii bene, come non lo ero più stato da molto tempo.

Quella fu la prima di molte notti che io trascorsi con il primo uomo con cui feci sesso. Quella fu la notte in cui entrai in un mondo di cui non sapevo nulla. Ero stato trattato da sub, senza saperlo. Quella era stata la notte in cui avevo fatto conoscenza con il mio primo e unico padrone: Morland Riddle.

**Angolino dell’autrice**

Grazie a chi sia arrivato fino a qui. Spero di non avere sconvolto nessuno.

Alla prossima settimana.


	6. Un'ombra dal passato - parte 2

**Attenzione**

**In questo capitolo continua il racconto di John. C'è una parte che potrebbe infastidire, compresa fra due righe di asterischi. Spero che non mi abbandonerete solo per questo.**

**Un’ombra dal passato **

**(parte II)**

Il salotto del 221B di Baker Street era silenzioso. La pioggia, che continuava a battere discretamente sui vetri, e il fuoco, che crepitava nel caminetto, erano gli unici suoni che si sentivano nella stanza. John aveva appena finito di pronunciare il nome dell’uomo che aveva profondamente segnato la sua vita. Non guardava Sherlock. Non voleva vedere evaporare l’amore e il rispetto, che il consulente investigativo provava verso di lui, dai suoi occhi. Un nodo alla gola impediva a John di continuare a raccontare la sua storia. Si sentiva sporco. Indegno dell’amore di Sherlock. Il pianto disperato di un bambino ruppe il silenzio della stanza. John sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, quasi faticasse a ritornare alla realtà e a collegare quel suono con chi lo stesse emettendo. Senza dire una parola si alzò dalla poltrona e stava per lasciare il salotto, quando una mano afferrò il suo polso, costringendolo a voltarsi. Con uno sguardo disperato si voltò verso Sherlock, cui si strinse il cuore nel vedere John così fragile e vulnerabile. Il consulente non era mai stato particolarmente empatico verso il resto dell’umanità, ma questo era il suo dottore e ogni emozione, che il medico provava, si riversava su Sherlock, quasi amplificata. “_È anche questo l’amore? Condividere gioie e dolori?_” Si chiese Sherlock: “Io ti amo, John. Nulla di ciò che hai fatto nel tuo passato potrà mai cambiare questo stato delle cose. Tu conosci il _mio_ passato, eppure non mi hai respinto. Perché mi ami. Proprio come io amo te. Insieme possiamo affrontare tutto. Insieme. Capito?” Prima che John potesse rispondere, Sherlock si impossessò delle sue labbra, coinvolgendole in un dolce e delicato bacio. Il pianto della bambina diventò sempre più disperato. Con molta riluttanza, il dottore appoggiò una mano sul petto del consulente e lo allontanò da sé: “Devo andare da Rosie o sveglierà tutta la strada,” mormorò, con un sorriso nella voce.

Sherlock annuì e lasciò andare John. Ascoltò i suoi passi salire i gradini che portavano alla seconda camera da letto. Sentì la porta aprirsi. La voce di John arrivò dall’interfono, posto nella stanza di Rosie. Era tenera e rassicurante: “Tesoro, che cosa è successo? Hai fatto un brutto sogno? Non avere paura. Adesso c’è il tuo papà e non potrà accaderti nulla di male.” Percepì un rumore di coperte scostate. Il pianto disperato di Rose si spense in un ultimo singhiozzo. Sherlock immaginò le braccia forti di John sollevare e stringere Rosie. Le sue mani accarezzarla delicatamente. Le sue labbra appoggiarsi dolcemente sulla fronte della figlia: “Ora proviamo la febbre, tesoro. Sei calda,” sussurrò John. Sherlock udì un cassetto aprirsi. La sedia a dondolo scricchiolare. John si era seduto e si cullava, mentre provava la febbre a Rosie. Con un gesto deciso, il consulente investigativo estrasse il proprio cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni e spedì un messaggio:

**[23.12] _Voglio tutto ciò che hai su un tale Morland Riddle. Tutto. E non dirmi che è un tuo protetto. O un intoccabile. Non sono dell’umore. _**

** **

La risposta non si fece attendere.

**[23.14] _Hai scelto un nemico pericoloso, fratello caro. Sarà un piacere aiutarti a tagliare la testa a questo drago._**

** **

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, osservando il messaggio di Mycroft: “_Che cosa ci guadagni dalla eliminazione di Riddle, fratello caro?_” Pensò fra sé e sé, ma la risposta non gli interessava molto. L’importante era avere le informazioni che gli servivano per distruggere Riddle e che quel grasso impiccione di suo fratello non gli mettesse il bastone fra le ruote. Il rumore della sedia a dondolo e la voce di John, che intonava una tenera ninna nanna, lo riportarono a quello che stava accadendo in casa. Quasi sovrappensiero, Sherlock andò verso il tavolino fra le due poltrone, prese le tazze e le ripose nel lavello. Non capiva perché John pensasse che il suo vecchio _dom_ fosse implicato nel delitto. Certo, il dottore conosceva la vittima. Era stato uno dei suoi clienti, quando lavorava per l’agenzia di accompagnatori. Certo, la posizione in cui era stato trovato il cadavere, le corde e i segni sul corpo facevano dedurre che fosse morto a seguito di una pratica mal eseguita di _BDSM_. Questo, però, non giustificava i sospetti di John. L’unica cosa che poteva avere fatto collegare il suo _dom_ al delitto, era la frase scritta sul muro. Doveva mancare ancora una parte della storia. Da quanto aveva raccontato John, fino a quel momento, quel Riddle non sembrava nulla di più di un normale dominatore, che puniva e umiliava il proprio sub prima di gratificarlo. Doveva esserci dell’altro: “_John si fiderà abbastanza di me per raccontare anche il resto? Quello per cui si vergogna e soffre?”_

“Un penny per i tuoi pensieri.” La voce colse Sherlock di sorpresa. Non aveva sentito John rimettere Rosie a letto e scendere in salotto.

“Rosie come sta?”

“Ha qualche linea di febbre e fa un po’ fatica a respirare. Domani mattina la porto dal pediatra. O dovrei dire stamattina,” rispose John con voce stanca, passandosi una mano sul viso e sui corti capelli biondi. Sherlock era sicuro che avrebbe proposto di andare a letto, invece John lo sorprese. Non per la prima volta: “Se non sei troppo stanco, vorrei raccontarti che cosa è successo con Morland, dopo quella prima notte.” Il dottore evitava di guardare Sherlock negli occhi, quasi avesse paura della sua reazione. Con un sorriso rassicurante sulle labbra, il consulente mise un dito sotto il mento di John e lo sollevò delicatamente: “Ti ricordi che ti ho detto che ti amo, vero? Io non dico mai nulla con leggerezza. Ti amo e affronteremo tutto ciò insieme.”

John ricambiò il sorriso, sollevato: “Insieme,” ripeté. Prendendosi per mano, tornarono a sedere accanto al camino. John riprese il suo racconto.

Quando tornai a casa, mi sentivo strano. Avevo dolori su tutto il corpo, ma emotivamente stavo bene. Per la prima volta dopo la morte dei miei genitori, dormii tutta la notte, senza svegliarmi a causa di un incubo. Mi svegliai di buon umore. I ragazzi con cui ero entrato nella villa si sorpresero, quando mi videro entrare a scuola. Le guardie di Morland li avevano pestati, per fare loro capire che non dovevano più entrare in quell’abitazione. Io non aveva un graffio o un livido. Almeno visibile. Ovviamente non raccontai a nessuno che cosa fosse accaduto. Che cosa mi avesse fatto quell’uomo. Io non ero gay e non permettevo a nessuno di sottomettermi. Questo era ciò che avevo deciso nella mia mente. L’episodio della notte precedente era stato un’eccezione. Una piacevole eccezione, certo, ma non si sarebbe mai ripetuto. Ero stato giustamente punito per la cattiva strada che avevo preso. Quell’uomo mi aveva fatto comprendere che cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se avessi continuato a rubare e a bere. Se fossimo stati arrestati e fossimo finiti in galera, ci sarebbe successo di peggio. Saremmo stati carne fresca e facili prede per navigati criminali. Non era così che volevo finire. Quel giorno decisi di mettere la testa a posto. Sognavo di fare il medico fin da bambino. Era giunto il momento per impegnarsi per realizzare il mio sogno. Ruppi ogni contatto con le mie vecchie e pessime compagnie. Mi applicai nello studio e cercai un lavoretto, per aiutare Harry con i conti di casa. Insomma, misi la testa a posto. Mia sorella fu molto sorpresa dal mio cambiamento, ma era talmente felice che non indagò. Le sono sempre stato grato per non avermi costretto a mentirle. Trascorse più di un mese, prima che lui si rifacesse vivo. Un giorno trovai un’auto nera di lusso, che mi aspettava davanti al fast food in cui lavoravo. L’avevo notata e ammirata, ma ci stavo passando accanto, quando un uomo, una guardia del corpo, scese dal posto di fianco all’autista: “John? Potresti salire in auto? Il signor Riddle vorrebbe parlare con te,” mi invitò, aprendo la portiera posteriore.

Io lo fissai stranito: “Chi?” Il viso dell’uomo mi sembrava familiare, ma non riuscivo a ricordare dove lo avessi visto.

*************************************************************************************

“Sali, ragazzo,” ordinò una voce perentoria, dall’interno dell’auto. Un brivido mi attraversò la schiena. Avrei riconosciuto quella voce fra mille. Non riflettei su ciò che stavo facendo. Non pensai nemmeno per un secondo che stavo salendo sull’auto di uno sconosciuto. Perché una parte di me non lo riteneva tale. Era la stessa parte che, in quelle settimane, aveva desiderato che un frustino mi colpisse e che un grosso cazzo entrasse in me, facendomi godere. Quindi salii sull’auto e mi scontrai con quei gelidi occhi verdi. Il sorriso canzonatorio era sempre presente sulle labbra rosse: “In ginocchio ai miei piedi, ragazzo.”

Obbedii.

La portiera dell’auto non era ancora chiusa, che io ero già in ginocchio ai piedi del mio padrone, con la testa bassa e lo sguardo fisso sul tappetino della macchina. Lui mi accarezzò la testa: “Bravo, ragazzo. Sapevo che avresti saputo come compiacermi, senza nemmeno che io te lo chiedessi. Vuoi sorprendermi ancora?” Mi chiese, invitante e suadente. Dalla mia posizione, potevo vedere il suo membro, già duro, costretto dentro i pantaloni neri. Deglutii. Non lo avevo mai fatto. Non avevo mai succhiato il cazzo a qualcuno. Nessuno mi era mai venuto in bocca. Una ragazza lo aveva fatto a me. Avevo una vaga idea di che cosa fare. Volevo farlo? Mi risposi di sì. La parte bassa dei miei pantaloni stringeva, interessata. Volevo che lui mi ricompensasse. Volevo riprovare quell’intenso orgasmo che aveva alleviato le mie pene. Sempre quella parte di me sapeva che, se fossi stato bravo, avrei ricevuto la mia sospirata ricompensa. Senza ulteriori indugi, mi spostai fra le sue gambe, abbassai la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni e glieli sfilai, insieme agli slip. Deglutii nuovamente, vedendo quanto fosse grande il cazzo che avrei dovuto prendere in bocca. Mi dissi che ci sarei riuscito e avvicinai le labbra, prendendone in bocca la punta. Leccandola. Succhiandola. Assaporandone il gusto. Un misto di liquido preseminale e sapone. Lui emise un gemito di piacere. Alzai gli occhi, senza togliere la bocca dal suo cazzo. L’uomo aveva appoggiato la testa allo schienale del sedile e infilato una mano fra i miei capelli, spingendo la mia testa nella posizione migliore per prendere il suo pene in bocca: “Bravo, ragazzo. Sapevo che avresti capito,” mormorò, languido. Il suo apprezzamento mi riscaldò il cuore e mi spinse a volerlo soddisfare al meglio. Ingoiai sempre più il suo cazzo, leccando e succhiando, mentre ascoltavo i suoi gemiti, per accertami che ciò che facevo gli piacesse. Lui iniziò a spingere, a muoversi dentro la mia bocca. A volte faticavo a respirare, ma non volevo deluderlo. Quando esplose dentro la mia bocca, mi sembrò di soffocare. Ingoiai il suo seme il più velocemente possibile. Lui uscì dalla mia bocca ed io tossii violentemente.

“Non è stato male. Sono sicuro che sia stata la tua prima volta, ragazzo. Come l’altra sera. Ci saranno tante altre prime volte. Con me farai cose che non hai mai nemmeno sognato. E diventerai bravissimo. Ti abituerai ad avermi dentro di te. Ovunque. Ti piacerà. Lo farai per me, ragazzo, vero? Farai qualsiasi cosa io voglia per compiacermi?” Mentre mi parlava, mi aveva fatto salire sulle sua ginocchia. Ero seduto sopra di lui, con le gambe aperte e lo guardavo in viso. Il mio pene doleva, da quanto era desideroso di venire, ma quella parte di me che voleva quell’uomo, sapeva che non potevo raggiungere l’orgasmo, senza un suo ordine preciso. Lui mi aveva aperto la cerniera dei pantaloni e infilato una mano dentro. Sentii la sua risata gutturale e profonda, quando prese in mano il mio pene: “Sei proprio una piccola puttana, vero? Non vedi l’ora di venire per me, giusto?” Mi sussurrò in un orecchio. Io non ero quasi in grado di parlare. Gorgogliai un “Sì,” e lui iniziò ad accarezzare il mio cazzo. Con la sua abile mano mi portò sulla soglia dell’orgasmo. Sentivo i miei gemiti e non mi importava che potessero udirli anche l’autista, la guardia del corpo o i passanti. Ero immerso nel desiderio di ricevere piacere e non mi interessava null’altro. “Vieni per me, ragazzo,” mi ordinò. Ed io obbedii. Venni. Nella sua mano. Nei miei pantaloni. Senza alcuna vergogna o ritegno. Sporcai anche lui, ma non si arrabbiò: “In ginocchio ai miei piedi, ragazzo. Non chiudere la cerniera dei tuoi pantaloni. Voglio vedere il tuo piccolo pene penzolare, mentre cammini. Se non avessi fretta, ti farei scendere e seguire l’auto a piedi, in modo che tutti possano vedere che sgualdrina sei. Non lo faremo oggi, però. Non vedo l’ora di fotterti come meriti. Ora andiamo a casa, dove continueremo la tua educazione. Ti va bene? Vuoi venire con me e imparare a esaudire ogni mio desiderio?”

Io scesi velocemente dalle sue ginocchia, per riprendere la mia posizione da sottomesso. Con la testa bassa e gli occhi sul tappetino, mormorai: “Sì, padrone. Voglio che mi insegni a essere una buona puttana per te. Solo per te,” e lasciai libero il mio cazzo flaccido. Mentre andavamo a casa sua, lui mi accarezzava la testa. Mi sembrava di essere in paradiso. Non sapevo quanto mi stessi sbagliando.

*************************************************************************

Cominciammo a frequentarci regolarmente. Io non lo chiamavo mai. Quando lui mi voleva, mandava un’auto a prendermi. Io salivo e mi portavano alla villa. Mi mettevo sempre in ginocchio, anche se lui non c’era, perché quella era la posizione in cui mi voleva trovare quando apriva la portiera. Mi aveva regalato un collare, con alcuni brillanti. Appena salito in auto, lo mettevo intorno al collo. Lui mi aspettava alla villa, per mettermi il guinzaglio. Ogni volta c’era qualcosa di nuovo. Che fosse un giocattolo, una legatura, una punizione o una ricompensa, non aveva importanza. Io ero il sub, il _suo_ sub, e facevo tutto ciò che mi chiedeva, perché sapevo che sarei stato premiato. Anche nelle serate in cui eccedeva con i suoi giochi, lui riusciva sempre a darmi piacere. Non mi rendevo conto che pretendeva sempre di più, che non si fermava, quando glielo chiedevo. Credevo che tutto facesse parte del gioco. Io mi fidavo di lui. Fino a quella sera. Mi aveva mandato un’auto, come al solito. Mi aveva aspettato alla villa e messo il guinzaglio. Lo avevo seguito fino alla ‘_stanza dei giochi_’. Mi ero spogliato e lui aveva cominciato a prepararmi, quando la porta di era aperta. Pensai che fosse una delle guardie del corpo, che dovesse riferire qualche messaggio, invece una voce arrochita dal desiderio disse: “Così è questo il ragazzo di cui mi hai parlato, Morland?”

“Sì, Calvin. È lui. Non è meraviglioso? E vedrai che cosa sa fare. Non ti stancherai mai di fotterlo,” rispose lui, con orgoglio.

Il sangue mi si gelò nelle vene. Non mi aveva ancora legato. E questo fu la mia fortuna: “Che cosa vuoi dire?” Domandai, in tono deciso. Non ero più un sub. Lui non era più il mio padrone. Non avevamo mai parlato di questo. Di essere usato da un altro uomo. Dai suoi amici. Non lo avrei permesso. Non lo volevo. Un conto era soddisfare lui. Essere la sua puttana. Un altro era permettere ad altri uomini di usarmi come se fossi stato il loro personale giocattolo sessuale. Mi ritrassi, allontanandomi da lui, che mi fissò sorpreso e un po’ infastidito: “Non ti preoccupare, ragazzo. Io so che cosa sto facendo. Tu devi avere fiducia in me. Ci divertiremo. Torna qui, che ti devo preparare,” ordinò. Capii che non potevo… no… non dovevo lasciargli fare ciò che voleva. Se avessi acconsentito a mettere in pratica questa sua fantasia, non sarei più stato in grado di dirgli di no. Arretrai ancora, cercando con lo sguardo i miei vestiti: “No. Non voglio,” ribattei, in tono deciso. Vidi il suo viso indurirsi: “In ginocchio ai miei piedi, ragazzo,” ringhiò, in tono feroce. Scossi la testa. Sapevo che era furioso, ma non mi interessava. Avevo individuato i miei abiti. La porta era ancora aperta. Io ero giovane e veloce. E molto spaventato. Senza più ascoltare lui, mi precipitai sui miei abiti, li afferrai e corsi via. Conoscevo perfettamente il percorso da fare per arrivare all’esterno. Sapevo che in casa non c’erano guardie. Li avevo colti di sorpresa. Ero in vantaggio. Raggiunsi il parco della villa e mi nascosi, rivestendomi velocemente. Sentivo che mi cercavano. Il cuore mi batteva così forte nel petto, che avevo paura che potessero sentirlo. Non mi trovarono. Non ho mai osato pensare a che cosa avrebbe potuto farmi, se le guardie mi avessero ricondotto da lui. Quando fui certo che non mi cercavano più, scavalcai il muro di cinta e mi avviai verso casa. Non sapevo bene che cosa fare. Non potevo denunciarlo. Fino a quel momento, non mi aveva costretto a fare nulla che io non avessi voluto. Non volevo che Harry o i miei ex compagni di scuola sapessero che cosa avevo fatto. Ero disperato, quando notai l’ufficio di reclutamento dell’esercito. Era come un faro nell’oscurità. Entrai. Il sergente reclutatore mi spiegò tutto. Dai corsi di studio che l’esercito avrebbe potuto pagarmi, agli anni che avrei dovuto restare obbligatoriamente per ripagare il mio debito. Quando vidi il corso di medicina, mi si allargò il cuore. Avrei potuto realizzare il mio sogno e diventare medico, senza pesare sulle finanze di Harry. Oltre a trovare un posto sicuro, lontano dalle grinfie di lui. Firmai subito. Il mattino dopo partii per il campo dell’esercito e per l’università. Non ho più rivisto Morland Riddle. So che mi ha cercato, per qualche tempo, ma non è mai riuscito a raggiungermi. Ho sempre pensato che tutto fosse finito.

Mi sbagliavo.

Lui è tornato.

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

Con questo capitolo, termina il racconto di John. Dal prossimo, i nostri personaggi preferiti torneranno ad occuparsi del caso e di come rinchiudere il caro Riddle. (Sì, per il cognome mi sono ispirata a Colui che non si può nominare. Sì, per il nome mi sono ispirata al padre di Sherlock Holmes in Elementary.)

Grazie a chi stia leggendo e segnando la storia in qualche categoria.

Alla prossima domenica.


	7. Un'ombra dal passato 3

**Un’ombra dal passato**

**(Parte III)**

John aveva terminato il suo racconto. Gli occhi erano sempre fissi sul fuoco nel caminetto, che stava pian piano spegnendosi. Il silenzio e il buio invasero il salotto. Né John né Sherlock sapevano che ore fossero, ma doveva essere notte inoltrata.

“Perché pensi che l’assassino di Cirus Harper sia il tuo vecchio _dom_? Da quello che mi hai raccontato, si può dire che Morland Riddle si sia sempre comportato come un normale _dom,_ che però ha dimenticato la regola fondamentale del BDSM: il sub deve sottostare agli ordini e alle punizioni, ma solo a quelli che vuole veramente eseguire e subire. Il _dom_ deve sempre parlare al suo sub di ciò che sta per accadere e accertarsi che sia concorde. Tu avevi il diritto di dire di no e lui doveva fermarsi. Forse è stato insistente e non ha compreso appieno i tuoi limiti, ma questo non fa di Morland Riddle un omicida,” mormorò Sherlock, quasi non volesse disturbare il sonno di Londra.

“Pensi veramente che sia tutta una coincidenza?” Ribatté John, con rabbia. Non poteva avere raccontato inutilmente a Sherlock quella parte che considerava buia della sua vita.

Sherlock appoggiò i gomiti alle ginocchia e si sporse verso il medico: “Spiegami che cosa ti abbia portato a pensare che quell’uomo sia il nostro assassino. Io sono dalla tua parte, John, non sono il tuo nemico. Aiutami a capire i tuoi sospetti,” ribatté Sherlock, con dolcezza.

John prese un respiro profondo. Doveva calmarsi. Sherlock aveva ragione, lui non era il nemico. Dovevano parlare e confrontarsi. Solo così potevano stabilire se il passato fosse tornato per perseguitare John. Un pianto disperato irruppe nuovamente nella stanza fiocamente illuminata dal fuoco morente. Il dottore si alzò immediatamente e corse su per le scale. Rosie si era nuovamente svegliata e piangeva, seduta sul suo lettino. John la raggiunse e la prese in braccio: “Che cosa succede, piccola? Che cosa ti fa tanto male?” Le baciò la fronte e sentì che era ancora più calda di qualche ora prima. Sherlock apparve sulla soglia, fermo ad osservare padre e figlia con le mani nelle tasche: “Come sta?” Domandò preoccupato.

“Sembra che la febbre sia ancora salita. Ora gliela provo di nuovo. Potresti vedere se nella cassetta dei medicinali c’è il suo antipiretico? Non ricordo se sia finito o se stia finendo.”

“Certo. Vado subito,” rispose Sherlock. Scese le scale, per andare in bagno, dove c’era la cassetta dei medicinali. Mentre cercava l’antipiretico, sentì il cellulare vibrare nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni.

**[2.53] _Davanti a casa tua c’è un mio uomo con il fascicolo che mi hai chiesto. Ha anche l’antipiretico per Rose. _**

** **

Sherlock emise un grugnito esasperato. Non credeva alle coincidenze. Soprattutto quando coinvolgevano quell’impiccione di suo fratello. Da quando John si era trasferito a vivere con lui, Sherlock non aveva più perquisito la casa in cerca di telecamere e microfoni nascosti. Aveva assurdamente pensato che Mycroft avesse abbastanza pudore da non farsi più trasportare dalla sua innata mania per il controllo e che avesse tolto la sorveglianza audio e video dal suo appartamento. Si era sbagliato. Evidentemente qualcosa, installato in casa, permetteva a Mycroft di sapere che cosa accadesse nel 221B di Baker Street. Sherlock si rimproverò da solo: “Pensare bene del mio caro fratello impiccione è un grave errore di valutazione. A pensare male di Mycroft si fa sempre bene,” borbottò fra sé e sé con una specie di ringhio sommesso. Sherlock non voleva pensare a che cosa il fratello potesse avere visto o sentito.

**[2.57] _Spero che lo spettacolo ti sia piaciuto._**

** **

Digitò velocemente, piuttosto irritato. La risposta non si fece attendere. Sherlock poteva persino immaginare il ghigno sardonico sulle labbra del fratello maggiore.

**[2.58] _Nulla che non avessi già visto o fatto personalmente_.**

Con un gesto furioso, Sherlock infilò il cellulare in tasca. Non finiva qui, ma ora non era il momento di battibeccare con quel megalomane di Mycroft. Doveva finire di parlare con John e pensare a un piano per rendere Morland Riddle inoffensivo. Uscì dal bagno e scese le scale, arrivando alla porta d’ingresso del 221B. Aprì l’uscio e fu accolto da una folata di vento gelido e umido. Stava ancora piovendo. Un uomo scese subito da un’auto nera parcheggiata davanti all’ingresso del 221B. Era un tipo anonimo. Altezza media, corporatura media, vestito nero, capelli neri, occhi scuri. Nessuna cicatrice né segni particolari visibili. Uno qualunque, che poteva mescolarsi e perdersi nella folla. Il tipo di agente che Mycroft preferiva. Non disse una parola. Allungò a Sherlock un fascicolo e un sacchetto proveniente da una farmacia. Fece un cenno con il capo e risalì in auto, ripartendo silenziosamente, come era arrivato. Sherlock non degnò l’auto di un secondo sguardo. Era una delle tante che quel ficcanaso di suo fratello aveva a disposizione e non meritava il suo tempo. Rientrò in casa, chiuse la porta e salì rapidamente i gradini. Nascose il fascicolo su Morland Riddle sotto uno dei cuscini del divano, perché voleva studiarlo con calma e senza che John lo sapesse. Tolse la confezione di antipiretico dalla busta di carta, che buttò nel fuoco morente del caminetto. Una fiammata accolse il sacchetto, che bruciò allegramente per qualche secondo. Tornò nella stanza di Rose, giusto in tempo per vedere il dottore riporre il termometro nel cassetto in cui lo teneva.

“La febbre si è alzata molto?” Domandò, notando una tensione maggiore nel corpo di John.

“Non di molto, però ha superato i 38°. Hai trovato l’antipiretico?”

“Sì. Lo ho con me,” rispose il consulente, allungando la confezione al medico. John la prese e la aprì, mettendone alcune gocce in un bicchiere con un po’ d’acqua. Aveva ancora in braccio Rosie, la cui testa ciondolava, appoggiandosi alla spalla del padre. John le fece bere l’acqua e la cullò per qualche minuto. Sherlock si era appoggiato allo stipite della porta e lo osservava, pronto ad aiutarlo, in caso di necessità. Rosie era molto stanca e in poco tempo ricadde nelle braccia di Morfeo.

John posò la figlia delicatamente nel lettino, la coprì con una coperta e le accarezzò la testolina bionda. Rimase a contemplare quel meraviglioso miracolo della vita per qualche minuto, per essere certo che non si svegliasse nuovamente: “Domani mattina la porto dal pediatra. Non dovrebbe avere nulla di più di una semplice influenza, ma preferisco farla visitare,” sussurrò, rivolto a Sherlock.

“Posso chiedere a Mycroft di mandare una delle sue auto. Sicuramente né Rose né tu siete in pericolo, ma è meglio andare sul sicuro,” propose Sherlock, sempre a bassa voce.

“Se non è di troppo disturbo. Non vorrei che tuo fratello pretendesse chissà che cosa, per questo favore,” rispose John, con un sospiro.

“Persino quel cuore gelido di Mycroft non abuserebbe della malattia di una bambina per avere qualcosa in cambio,” Sherlock rassicurò John. Una leggera vibrazione dalla tasca dei pantaloni fece comprendere al consulente che aveva ricevuto un altro messaggio. Evidentemente uno dei microfoni si trovava nella stanza di Rosie. Forse gli uomini di Mycroft erano riusciti a sintonizzarsi sull’interfono, posto sul comò e sempre acceso, quando la bambina era a letto. Decise che questo microfono lo avrebbe lasciato dove si trovava. Una sorveglianza accurata nella stanza della piccola era un bene.

**[3.26] _Domani mattina alle 8 un’auto porterà Rosie e John dal pediatra. Rimarrà a loro disposizione per tutto il tempo di cui avranno bisogno._**

**[3.27] _Grazie. Per Rosie. E per John._**

**[3.29] _Rosie e John sono parte della nostra famiglia. Per la famiglia si fa qualsiasi cosa._**

Sherlock strinse gli occhi, valutando la risposta del fratello. Per quanto loro due avessero degli screzi, per quanti insulti potessero scambiarsi, alla fine ci sarebbero sempre stati l’uno per l’altro. Entrambi lo sapevano. Nessuno dei due, però, lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Nemmeno sotto tortura.

**[3.30] _Stai diventando vecchio, Mycroft. Hai scritto qualcosa che può essere definito quasi sentimentale._**

** **

**[3.32]_ Mi perdonerai. È colpa dell’orario e della stanchezza. Non ripeterò più questo errore._**

** **

Sherlock sentì un sorriso farsi strada sulle proprie labbra. Immaginò che la stessa cosa stesse accadendo al fratello.

“Va tutto bene?” Chiese John, con voce esausta.

“Sì. Mycroft ha acconsentito a mandare una delle sue auto domani mattina per accompagnarvi dal pediatra. La macchina sarà a vostra disposizione per tutto il tempo necessario.”

“Hai svegliato Mycroft nel cuore della notte?” Domandò John, sorpreso.

“Credo che Mycroft dorma ancora meno di me. Per controllare il regno e mantenere il suo potere, deve complottare a ogni ora del giorno e della notte. Probabilmente mi ha risposto mentre faceva scoppiare una guerra da qualche parte del mondo, solo perché si stava annoiando,” Sherlock scrollò le spalle con un sogghigno.

John scosse la testa: “Siete veramente incorreggibili. Riprendiamo il nostro discorso?”

Sherlock allungò una mano, che John prese senza esitare. Si sentiva al sicuro e protetto. Amato. Tornarono in salotto, dove le fiamme si stavano lentamente spegnendo. Si sedettero sulle rispettive poltrone e ripresero a parlare, da dove erano stati interrotti dal pianto di Rosie.

“Ho riflettuto su quello che mi hai chiesto. Sul perché io abbia collegato Morland all’omicidio di Cirus. Erano anni che non pensavo a lui. Non ho più avuto un _dom_. Mi è capitato di avere qualche rapporto occasionale con un uomo e di fare qualche giochetto che implicasse controllo e potere. Un po’ come abbiamo fatto noi qualche volta. Però non ho più ripetuto l’esperienza di un vero rapporto basato sul BDSM.”

“Hai avuto rapporti sessuali con Cirus?” Esalò Sherlock, in un sospiro.

“NO! Non ho mai fatto sesso con Cirus né con qualcuno dei clienti dell’agenzia, maschi o femmine che fossero!” Ribatté John con veemenza.

“Ti credo. Dovevo porre questa domanda. Per l’indagine,” si difese Sherlock, alzando anche le mani, come per placare l’ira di John.

“Ti giuro che ho sempre solo fatto l’accompagnatore. Ho ricevuto delle offerte, ma ho sempre declinato le proposte e ho segnalato all’agenzia queste profferte inappropriate. L’ultimo uomo con cui ho avuto rapporti sessuali è stato un commilitone, in Afghanistan. Poi ho sposato Mary e non ho avuto altri amanti, ufficiali e no, fino a quando ci siamo messi insieme tu ed io. Tu sai che ti sto dicendo la verità, vero?”

“Sì, John. Lo so. Non volevo farti agitare. Solo che, se arriveremo alla conclusione che questo Riddle sia implicato nell’omicidio, dovremo spiegare tutto a Lestrade e lui ti farà le stesse identiche domande che ti sto ponendo io. Dovrai essere pronto a rispondere, capisci?”

John sbiancò nella stanza oscura. Si passò una mano sul volto, incapace di accettare che il suo passato potesse diventare di dominio pubblico: “O mio Dio,” mormorò.

“Lestrade è un amico. Sarà discreto, vedrai,” Sherlock rassicurò John, che annuì, anche se non era per nulla convinto.

“Come stavo dicendo, non ho pensato al BDSM per anni. Quando sono entrato nella stanza di Cirus, invece, mi è sembrato di essere catapultato nel passato. In primo luogo, la posizione in cui è stato messo il cadavere. Morland mi ha legato spesso in quel modo, per colpirmi con il suo frustino. Adorava farmi sentire completamente impotente, alla sua mercé, senza possibilità di fuga o di fermarlo, anche solo con una parola. Ho riconosciuto anche il giocattolo, infilato nell’ano di Cirus. Era uno dei preferiti da Morland. Era il vibratore che usava di più per penetrarmi. Diceva che dava la giusta immagine di ciò che ero: il suo animaletto prediletto. Infine, la scritta sul muro. Era la prima cosa che Morland mi diceva, quando arrivavo alla villa, e l’ultima alla fine della sessione. Era il suo modo per farmi capire che lui fosse il mio padrone. Forse hai ragione. Forse è solo una incredibile coincidenza. Come facciamo a esserne sicuri, però? Dobbiamo attendere che lui uccida ancora? Non è meglio indagare da subito su di lui prima che faccia la stessa cosa a un altro mio ex cliente o…” John si bloccò a metà della frase, con gli occhi spalancati e un’espressione piena di orrore sul viso. Si alzò di scatto per andare non sapeva bene nemmeno lui dove, ma una mano afferrò il suo polso e lo trattenne saldamente: “Proteggeremo tutti, John. Nel dubbio, faremo in modo che tutti siano al sicuro,” la voce di Sherlock era calma e dolce, come se dovesse rassicurare un animale spaventato.

“Tu non capisci…” mormorò John.

“Io capisco…” provò a ribattere Sherlock, ma John lo interruppe: “Non sono solo i miei ex clienti a essere in pericolo. Anche tu sei sicuramente nella sua lista. Forse in cima, dato che ora stiamo insieme. Rischi di essere ucciso per colpa mia. Se accadesse… se ti succedesse qualcosa per colpa mia… non lo sopporterei… non ancora…” la frase si perse in un sussurro.

Sherlock attirò John a sé e lo abbracciò teneramente, facendogli appoggiare la testa al suo petto: “Andrà tutto bene, John. Lo fermeremo. Non accadrà nulla a nessuno. Insieme gli impediremo di fare ancora del male. Insieme. Insieme,” ripeté Sherlock, accarezzando la testa di John. Era una promessa che stava facendo a se stesso e a John. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di dividerli. A nessuno. Qualsiasi fosse stato il prezzo da pagare.

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

Con questa terza parte, si conclude questo capitolo, che sarebbe stato lunghissimo da pubblicare tutto insieme e che invece ho suddiviso in tre parti.

Spero che la storia vi stia piacendo e che non vi stiate annoiando. Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

A domenica prossima.


	8. A carte scoperte

**A carte scoperte**

Stava ancora piovendo, quando Sherlock e John si alzarono dal letto. Non avevano dormito molto. Erano andati a letto poco dopo che il dottore aveva terminato il proprio racconto. Avevano entrambi faticato a prendere sonno, anche se per motivi diversi. Infine, si erano addormentati abbracciati, trovando conforto l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro. Alle 7 in punto, li aveva svegliati la radiosveglia, con il notiziario che stava parlando dell’omicidio di Cirus Harper: “L’ispettore detective Gregory Lestrade ha spiegato, durante una conferenza stampa, che la polizia sta indagando in ogni direzione. – stava dicendo il cronista – Un modo per dire che Scotland Yard sta brancolando nel buio. Infatti, fonti ben informate hanno riferito che sul luogo del delitto è stato visto il famigerato investigatore con il cappello, Sherlock Holmes, in compagnia di…” John aveva spento la sveglia, dando un colpo al tasto di spegnimento più forte del necessario: “Sempre pronti a giudicare il lavoro altrui,” ringhiò.

“John, non te la prendere. Gavin non si preoccupa di quello che dicono i giornalisti. È abituato alle loro critiche,” ribatté Sherlock, sbadigliando.

“Greg,” lo corresse il dottore, in tono secco.

“Come?” Trasalì il consulente investigativo.

“Lestrade si chiama Greg. Non Gavin o Garret o Gary o Graham. Si chiama Greg. Gregory, se vuoi dirlo per intero. E non dirmi che in quel tuo meraviglioso cervello non c’è posto per una semplice nozione come il nome di uno dei tuoi pochi migliori amici,” continuò il medico, stizzito.

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio e si chiese perché John fosse così irritato. Non era la prima volta che lo sentiva sbagliare (appositamente) il nome di Lestrade. Era diventato una specie di gioco tra loro.

John si passò una mano sul viso. “Scusa. Non avrei dovuto reagire così male. Non ho dormito bene. Sono preoccupato per Rosie. Per il caso. Per noi,” terminò, con un filo di voce.

Sherlock si allungò sul letto, costringendo John a sdraiarsi fra le sue braccia: “Che cosa ti preoccupa di noi?”

“Avresti mille valide ragioni per lasciarmi,” sospirò il dottore.

“A me non ne viene in mente nemmeno una. E se io non trovo motivi giusti per lasciarti, vuol dire che non esistono,” lo rassicurò il consulente.

John sorrise: “Se ne sei sicuro tu… ora vado. Devo prepararmi e alzare Rosie. Gli uomini di tuo fratello sono sempre molto puntuali. Non voglio farli attendere,” si svincolò, andando in bagno. Pochi minuti dopo, Sherlock udì l’acqua della doccia scorrere. L’espressione sul suo viso si indurì: “_Morland Riddle non ti permetterò di fare del male a John. Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere, prima di arrivare a lui,”_ pensò con rabbia. Per studiare il fascicolo che gli aveva mandato Mycroft, doveva aspettare che John uscisse. Non mancava molto. Sherlock si alzò, si infilò una vestaglia viola e andò in cucina, senza allacciarla. Trovò il proprio cellulare abbandonato sulla tavola. Era arrivato un messaggio:

**[6.21]_ La scientifica mi ha fatto sapere che il sangue usato per la scritta è della vittima. Ho parlato con alcuni dei conoscenti di Harper. Secondo loro non si è mai interessato di BDSM. Oggi continuo ad ascoltare altri testimoni. Vuoi unirti a me?_**

** **

Sherlock non rispose subito. Doveva prima stabilire un piano di battaglia, poi avrebbe agito di conseguenza. John entrò in cucina. Indossava solo l’accappatoio, accuratamente chiuso: “Vuoi del tea anche tu?” Domandò.

“Sì, grazie. Graham… Greg… ha mandato un messaggio. Sta interrogando i conoscenti di Harper e sembra che non frequentasse l’ambiente del _BDSM_. Comunque, mentre tu sarai dal pediatra, io raggiungerò Lestrade e sentirò con lui altri testimoni,” riferì Sherlock.

“Cirus non mi è mai sembrato il tipo interessato a certe pratiche. Con me è sempre stato corretto. Gli ho fatto compagnia al cinema, a teatro, in qualche ristorante, ma non mi ha mai fatto proposte inopportune. Ora vado ad alzare Rosie. Se ti sembra il caso, più tardi di raggiungerò a Scoltand Yard e rilascerò la mia dichiarazione,” John sospirò, rassegnato.

“Per ora occupati di Rosie. Ti farò sapere se sia il caso che tu testimoni,” lo rassicurò Sherlock.

John annuì e lasciò la cucina. Sherlock prese il cellulare:

**[7.28] _Ci vediamo fra un paio d’ore a Scotland Yard. Non interrogare nessuno prima che io arrivi_.**

Il consulente si diresse in bagno. Dopo una rapida doccia, si vestì e tornò in cucina. John e Rosie stavano finendo di fare colazione. La bambina accolse Sherlock con un enorme sorriso e un caloroso: “Ciao, Sher!” Per Rosie era difficile dire il nome di Sherlock per intero, quindi era stato deciso di abbreviarlo. Il consulente aveva sempre odiato quella particolare abbreviazione del proprio nome, ma in bocca alla figlia di John suonava meraviglioso.

“Ciao Rosie, come stai?” Domandò Sherlock, sorridendo alla bambina e scompigliandole i capelli.

“Ho male alla pancia,” si lamentò la piccola.

“Ora andiamo dalla dottoressa e vedrai che aggiusterà tutto,” la rassicurò John, prendendola in braccio.

“Portiamo anche Mr Bear? Anche lui ha male alla pancia,” chiese Rosie, con il viso leggermente imbronciato.

“Dici che anche Mr Bear sia ammalato? È stato troppo tempo con te. Forse ha preso la tua stessa malattia. Sono sicuro che Claire troverà una cura anche per lui,” sorrise John.

Il viso di Rosie si illuminò: “Anche Mr Bear guarirà!”

“Noi andiamo. Fammi sapere dove posso trovarti. A dopo,” John si avvicinò a Sherlock e gli lasciò un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Il consulente ricambiò il bacio e ne diede uno anche a Rose, sulla tempia: “A dopo,” ricambiò.

John infilò il cappottino a Rosie, si mise una giacca e uscì dall’appartamento, tenendo la figlia in braccio. Sherlock andò alla finestra e li vide salire su un’auto nera, davanti alla quale li attendeva lo stesso uomo, mandato la sera prima da Mycroft con il fascicolo su Riddle.

L’auto partì.

Sherlock si precipitò al divano e prese il fascicolo su Morland Riddle. Lo scorse velocemente, cercando qualcosa che confermasse i sospetti di John: “Nulla. Qui non c’è nulla che possa mandare in galera questo tale Riddle,” sbottò deluso. Se Riddle avesse frequentato qualche locale in cui si svolgevano pratiche di BDSM, anche il più infimo, sconosciuto e malfamato, gli uomini di Mycroft lo avrebbero scoperto. Invece, il fascicolo pullulava di sospetti su affari con personaggi ambigui e sull’uso di mezzi coercitivi, ma nulla più. Perché Mycroft gli aveva fornito un fascicolo così inutile? Un rumore distrasse Sherlock dai propri pensieri. Era irritante doversi alzare dal divano e raggiungere il tavolo della cucina, ma doveva farlo. Poteva essere Lestrade con nuove informazioni sulle indagini.

**[8.10] Non sembri soddisfatto da quello che hai letto. Non lo hai trovato istruttivo?**

**[8.11] Conosci già la risposta. Non distrarmi con domande inutili.**

**[8.13] Ti ho sempre detto che sei stupido. Eppure è così chiaro.**

Mycroft era veramente arrogante e insopportabile, ma doveva avere visto qualcosa che poteva aiutare Sherlock nelle sue indagini contro Riddle. Senza degnare il fratello di una risposta, il consulente riprese a leggere il fascicolo, prestando attenzione a ogni più piccolo dettaglio. Stava per darsi per vinto, quando lo notò. Il precedente maggiordomo di Riddle si chiamava David Taylor ed era un abituale frequentatore del mondo del BDSM. La cosa interessante era che Taylor non si fermava mai nei locali per soddisfare le proprie necessità di dom, ma portava sempre via i ragazzi che adescava. Sempre. Cosa ancora più strana, li portava alla villa. Sherlock fece un sorriso sornione: “Non eri solo un maggiordomo, vero, David? Tu eri colui che procurava al tuo padrone i sub con cui si divertiva.” Continuando a leggere, Holmes scoprì che alcuni dei ragazzi erano spariti, mentre altri erano stati costretti a ricorrere alle cure di un qualche pronto soccorso. Nessuno aveva sporto denuncia contro Taylor né tantomeno contro Riddle. Il nome del maggiordomo era stato segnalato da un barista a un poliziotto che indagava sulla scomparsa di un ragazzo, visto per l’ultima volta con Taylor, ma non aveva portato a nulla. Il cellulare vibrò ancora.

**[8.21]_ Vedo che ci sei finalmente arrivato._**

** **

**[8.22]_ Tu non lo hai fermato._**

** **

**[8.24]_ Un uomo come lui fa sparire le prove dei propri crimini prima che lo si possa incriminare. Ha licenziato quel maggiordomo e gli ha chiuso la bocca pagandolo profumatamente. Ora Taylor vive in paese in cui non posso legalmente toccarlo. Il suo attuale fornitore di sub non entra nemmeno nei locali di BDSM. Una delle sue guardie del corpo ha contatti con un protettore, che gli procura giovani ragazzi. Se anche spariscono, nessuno li cerca. Hai visto quale tipo gli piace?_**

** **

Sherlock lo aveva già notato. Il ragazzo sparito era biondo e minuto di corporatura. Il maggiordomo portava alla villa dei sub con le medesime caratteristiche fisiche. Biondi. Occhi azzurri. Bassi e ben proporzionati. Se anche John non gli avesse raccontato i suoi trascorsi con Morland Riddle, Sherlock avrebbe pensato che gli piacessero sub che assomigliavano al dottore.

**[8.30]_ Quale è il tuo tornaconto?_**

** **

**[8.32]_ Alcuni suoi affari vanno contro gli interessi del Regno._**

**[8.33]_ Non sai come fermarlo e vuoi che vada dentro per omicidio. Questo non fermerebbe i suoi affari._**

** **

**[8.36]_ Aprirebbe certe porte, di cui non è necessario che tu conosca l’esistenza. Pensa solo che terresti John al sicuro da lui._**

Sherlock si irrigidì. Era ovvio che Mycroft sapesse tutto. Probabilmente, aveva fatto svolgere indagini approfondite sul dottore, da qualcuno dei suoi galoppini, fin dal primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati. Il grande fratello impiccione sapeva sempre tutto. Era così che si era assicurato tanto potere. La conoscenza era potere. E con i mezzi a sua disposizione Mycroft era bravo a ottenere tutte le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno per controllare la vita di chiunque attraversasse la sua strada.

“Stupidostupidostupidostupido. Sono stato veramente stupido. Sono stato lento. Avrei dovuto capirlo fin da ieri sera,” sibilò fra i denti, furioso.

** **

**[8.42]_ Lascia John fuori da questa storia. Se vuoi intrappolare il tuo uomo, usa altri mezzi. John non è disponibile._**

**[8.43]_ Il dottor Watson è l’unica chiave che può aprire il vaso di Pandora e rivelare al mondo il vero volto di quell’uomo._**

** **

**[8.44]_ John non accetterà mai di incontrarlo._**

** **

**[8.45]_ Non puoi esserne sicuro. Il dottor Watson è un ex militare. È ligio al dovere e sono certo che farebbe di tutto per assicurare un uomo pericoloso alla giustizia._**

** **

**[8.50]_ Troverò un’altra soluzione._**

** **

**[8.51]_ Rifletti bene, a mente lucida, fratello caro. Non farti guidare dai sentimenti che provi per il dottor Watson. Se farai così, capirai anche tu che non c’è altra soluzione._**

Sherlock strinse il cellulare con rabbia. Sapeva che Mycroft aveva ragione. Sapeva che Morland Riddle stava cercando John. Gli aveva lasciato un chiaro messaggio sul muro della camera da letto di Cirus Harper. Lui non voleva ammetterlo perché voleva dire che, per fermare quell’assassino, dovevano mettere in pericolo la vita di John. Il cuore di Sherlock perse un colpo. Non gli era mai importato molto del resto dell’Umanità. Non gli era mai interessato quale prezzo ci fosse da pagare per chiudere un caso, perché era sempre lui a pagarne le conseguenze. Ora non sopportava l’idea che John potesse soffrire o essere ferito. Sherlock si passò una mano nei capelli, con un gesto rabbioso. Poteva sentire la voce beffarda di Mycroft che sussurrava: “Preoccuparsi non è un vantaggio.” Voleva gridare. Prendere a pugni qualcuno.

Il cellulare vibrò ancora.

“Lasciami in pace, Mycroft!” Urlò, esasperato, ma intravide il mittente.

Non era quel grasso impiccione di suo fratello.

Era Lestrade.

**[8.57]_ Non venire a Scotland Yard. Ti mando un indirizzo. L’assassino ha colpito ancora._**

** **

** **

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

Grazie a chi stia leggendo e seguendo il racconto. Ci stiamo avvicinando alla resa dei conti e alla fine della storia.

Alla prossima settimana.


	9. La trappola

**Piccolo avviso. C’è una scena non simpaticissima alla fine del capitolo. Me ne scuso, ma è necessaria alla storia. La parte incriminata è dopo gli asterischi.**

**La trappola**

**(parte I)**

Il salotto del 221B era molto silenzioso, quando John ritornò a casa, dopo avere portato la figlia dal pediatra. Rosie si era addormentata in auto, con la testa appoggiata alla spalla del padre. Lentamente e silenziosamente, John salì le scale, fino alla stanza del piano superiore. Tolse la giacca alla figlia e la depose nel suo lettino. Prese un panno e la coprì. Sarebbe tornato più tardi per spogliarla. L’autista si era offerto di andare in farmacia e John aveva accettato, per non lasciare sola Rosie. Accarezzò la testa della bambina e scese in salotto. Quando aprì la porta, si bloccò sulla soglia. Non stavano parlando. Non stavano facendo nulla. Sembrava che lo stessero aspettando. Greg era seduto sul divano. Sherlock sulla sua poltrona. John sospirò: “Che cosa è successo?”

Greg scambiò uno sguardo con Sherlock, che non lo ricambiò. Tutta la sua attenzione era per John: “Ha commesso un altro delitto.”

Il dottore impallidì e si appoggiò alla porta, come se gli servisse un sostegno per riuscire a stare in piedi: “Chi ha ucciso?”

“La vittima si chiamava Perry Dalton. Era un avvocato dello studio legale Dalton, Fulton, Stanton & Soci. Aveva 65 anni ed era vedovo da dieci. Lo ha trovato nella sua camera da letto la cameriera. La scena del delitto era identica a quella di Cirus Harper. Stessa posa del cadavere. Stessi legacci. Stessa scritta sulla parete di fronte al letto,” spiegò Lestrade.

John scosse la testa. Con passo lento e pesante si andò a sedere sulla sua poltrona. Non osava incontrare lo sguardo di nessuno: “Che cosa gli hai raccontato?” Domandò in un sussurro.

“Nulla,” rispose Sherlock, con calore.

“Che cosa avrebbe dovuto dirmi?” Si intromise Lestrade.

“Harper e Dalton erano entrambi miei clienti,” rispose John.

“Di quando lavoravi come accompagnatore?”

“Certo che si riferisce a quello, che domanda stupida Gary! Capisco perché tu non riesca a risolvere i casi da solo,” sbottò Holmes, irritato.

“È tutto a posto, Sherlock. È giusto che Greg ponga i quesiti di cui ha bisogno per inquadrare il caso. – John si intromise per tranquillizzare il consulente, prima di rispondere a Lestrade – Sì, sono stato il loro accompagnatore in diverse occasioni. Ristoranti, teatro, cinema, serate di gala. Però non siamo mai andati oltre. Io ho sempre solo svolto il mio lavoro e loro non hanno mai tentato approcci sessuali nei miei confronti.”

“Tutto qui?” Chiese Greg, dolcemente.

John si agitò sulla poltrona, a disagio. Non avrebbe voluto rispondere a quella domanda, ma doveva: “La frase scritta sul muro. Io la conosco molto bene. Quando ero poco più che un adolescente, ho avuto un _dom_. Quella era la frase che mi rivolgeva all’inizio e alla fine di ogni sessione.”

“Il nome di questo _dom_?” Si informò l’ispettore, in tono neutro.

“Morland Riddle.”

Lestrade trasalì: “_Quel_ Morland Riddle?”

“Già. Proprio _quel_ Morland Riddle. Uno degli uomini più ricchi e potenti del Regno Unito,” confermò John, con un sospiro.

L’ispettore spostò uno sguardo sbalordito fra John e Sherlock: “Voi due mi vorreste dire che Riddle ha assassinato Harper e Dalton?”

“Sì,” confermò Sherlock, in tono deciso.

“Perché lo avrebbe fatto?”

“Sarebbe un messaggio per me. Io gli sono fuggito, anni fa. Ora mi ha ritrovato e vuole farmi sapere che chi mi sta vicino rischia di morire,” rispose John, con un sussurro.

“Allora siamo in mare di guai. Come lo incastriamo?” Domandò Greg.

Un silenzio opprimente cadde nella stanza. Nessuno dei tre uomini aveva una risposta a quella semplice domanda.

Trascorse un po’ di tempo, prima che il silenzio fosse rotto da John: “Non troveremo mai delle prove materiali che incastrino Morland in modo definitivo. Sarà stato bene attento a cancellare ogni traccia che portasse a lui. Inoltre, è molto ricco. Può permettersi una squadra di brillanti avvocati e di periti rinomati, che confuteranno ogni nostra prova, confondendo la giuria o portandola dalla sua parte. L’unica nostra possibilità è che lui confessi.”

Sherlock sbuffò, sarcastico: “Perché mai dovrebbe confessare? Per farci un favore?”

“No. Non per farci un favore. Perché io glielo chiederò.”

Sherlock scattò in piedi: “NO! Tu non incontrerai quel pazzo omicida. Non sappiamo che cosa ti potrebbe fare!”

“Non abbiamo altra scelta. Devo riuscire a registrarlo, mentre ammette le sue colpe. Non correrò alcun rischio. Voi mi coprirete le spalle,” insisté John, con fervore.

“Potrebbe funzionare. Non permetteremo a Riddle di fargli del male,” concordò Greg.

Sherlock si accasciò sulla poltrona, con le mani congiunte sotto il mento: “Che cosa vorresti fare?” Ringhiò.

“Morland mi ha inviato un messaggio. Io andrò da lui, per fargli capire che lo ho ricevuto e che gli sto rispondendo,” spiegò John, con calma.

“Credi di riuscire a tenere addosso un microfono? Non pensi che sarà la prima cosa che cercherà?” Domandò Sherlock, beffardo.

John si girò verso Greg: “Deve esistere un modo per registrare la nostra conversazione, anche se io non indosso un microfono.”

Greg si passò una mano tra i capelli grigi: “Se non ricordo male, Riddle abita in una grande villa in una zona residenziale esclusiva. Non potremo piazzarci davanti a casa sua con uno dei soliti furgoni, che utilizziamo per la sorveglianza. In quel quartiere spiccherebbe troppo e daremmo subito nell’occhio. Riddle capirebbe immediatamente che cosa stia succedendo e non parlerebbe.”

“Hai ragione, Greg, ma potremmo fare entrare il microfono tramite qualcun altro, che non abbia legami conosciuti con il dottor Watson,” la voce di Mycroft irruppe inattesa nella stanza. John, Sherlock e Greg si voltarono verso la porta d’ingresso al salotto. Mycroft era ritto in piedi sulla soglia, appoggiato al suo solito ombrello nero.

“Non aspettavi altro, vero?” Sibilò Sherlock.

“Tutti abbiamo un motivo per mettere fine al potere di Morland Riddle. Se uniamo le nostre forze, potremo raggiungere il nostro obbiettivo, in modo che il caro Morland esca dalla vita di tutti noi. Non credi che un piccolo sacrificio sia giustificabile, per sconfiggere questo drago?”

“Soprattutto se non sei tu a farlo, questo _sacrificio_,” ringhiò il fratello minore, in tono sprezzante.

“Non mi importa che cosa io debba fare. Voglio mandare Morland in prigione. Hai un uomo infiltrato fra i suoi?” John si intromise, deciso.

“Sì, ma non ha scoperto nulla di importante. Solo gli uomini più fidati conoscono i segreti di Riddle. Il mio uomo, però, può introdurre un microfono e fare in modo che sia nella stanza in cui parlerete. Noi vi ascolteremo da una casa vicina. Il suo proprietario mi doveva un favore e mi permette di usarla come base,” confermò Mycroft.

John si alzò in piedi, stringendo i pugni e con un’espressione decisa sul viso: “Allora facciamolo. Io sono pronto. Chiamo la baby sitter e possiamo andare da Morland. Prima mettiamo fine a tutto questo, prima potrò andare veramente avanti con la mia vita.”

Nessuno obbiettò. Non c’era altro da aggiungere.

Il taxi si fermò davanti al cancello, che dava accesso al parco della villa. John scese e suonò il campanello. Si accese la luce del videocitofono: “Che cosa desidera?” Domandò una voce maschile profonda.

“Dica al signor Morland che il dottor John Watson vorrebbe vederlo.”

La luce si spense. John rimase in attesa, davanti al cancello chiuso. Stava scendendo una pioggerellina fastidiosa, ma il medico non voleva risalire sul taxi. Voleva che dalla casa capissero che lui avrebbe atteso il tempo necessario, pur di essere ricevuto. Il tempo trascorreva lentamente. John sapeva che Morland stava facendo uno dei suoi giochetti di potere. Prima che lui partisse da Baker Street, Mycroft si era accertato che il loro obbiettivo fosse in casa. John sapeva che sarebbe stato ricevuto, ma che doveva ancora pagare per la notte in cui era fuggito dalle grinfie di Riddle. La pioggia aveva iniziato a cadere più insistente. I capelli di John si erano attaccati alla testa. Finalmente la luce del videocitofono si accese: “Venga pure, dottore. Percorra il sentiero a piedi. Il taxi non è autorizzato a entrare,” annunciò la stessa voce maschile.

“Va bene. Grazie,” borbottò John.

Pagò velocemente il taxi e si avviò lungo il sentiero che portava alla villa. Il dottore non sapeva bene se stare allo scoperto o sotto le piante. In nessuno dei due casi riusciva a ripararsi dalla pioggia. Accelerò il passo, ma il dolore alla gamba destra gli impediva di correre. Da quando era andato a vivere con Sherlock quel dolore era scomparso, ma ora era riapparso. John emise una specie di risata strozzata. Era come se tutti i suoi fantasmi si fossero dati appuntamento per presentargli il conto degli errori commessi nella sua vita. Quando arrivò in vista della villa, vide che la porta era spalancata. Sull’uscio lo attendeva il maggiordomo, che però non si mosse dall’ingresso, non gli andò incontro con un ombrello.

“Deve proprio farmela pagare fino in fondo. Chissà che cosa altro ha in mente,” sibilò John, fra sé e sé.

Finalmente raggiunse la casa. Era bagnato fradicio, ma non sentiva freddo perché era molto arrabbiato. Il maggiordomo chiuse la porta alle spalle di John. Prima che potesse chiedere qualcosa, due uomini si affiancarono al dottore. Dalla stazza, non potevano essere che guardie del corpo.

“Benvenuto, ragazzo. Era ora che tu tornassi a casa,” lo salutò una voce tutt’altro che cordiale. John alzò gli occhi e lo vide. Morland Riddle era ritto in piedi, in cima alla scala che portava al piano superiore. Indossava una camicia bianca e pantaloni neri. Nessuna cravatta. Nessuna giacca. Le mani erano congiunte dietro la schiena. Gli occhi verdi fissavano John con bramosia e desiderio.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio,” sibilò il dottore.

“Non avevo dubbi. Sapevo che avresti capito. Sono sorpreso che tu non ti sia portato dietro il giovane Holmes. Oppure Mycroft gli ha impedito di correre in aiuto della sua damigella in pericolo?” Domandò Morland, sarcastico.

“Sherlock non sa nulla di noi. Non potrei mai raccontare di noi. Non so che cosa sappia Mycroft,” mentì John.

“Non importa. Tu sei qui. Non ti offendi, però, se non credo ciecamente alla tua parola, vero, ragazzo?”

“Che cosa devo fare per dimostrarti che non è una trappola?”

Il ghigno feroce sulle labbra di Morland non lasciava presagire nulla di buono: “Io non mi avvicinerò a te. Lascerai che i miei uomini ti perquisiscano e che il mio maggiordomo ti spogli. Solo quando sarò certo che tu non abbia microfoni nascosti, potremo parlare.”

John strinse i pugni e le labbra divennero una linea sottile: “Sia come tu vuoi,” ringhiò.

“Non è la risposta giusta. Ti sei dimenticato le buone maniere, ragazzo?” Ribatté Morland, in tono duro e tagliente.

John strinse i pugni ancora più forte. Le unghie si conficcarono nei palmi. Avrebbe voluto scappare via, il più lontano possibile. Prendere Rosie e Sherlock e fuggire dove Morland non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungerli. John sapeva, però, di non poterlo fare. Due morti era sufficienti. Questa storia doveva finire qui: “Farò quello che lei ordina… padrone,” disse a denti stretti.

Riddle annuì compiaciuto: “Procedete,” ordinò.

Una delle guardie del corpo alzò le braccia di John e iniziò a tastarlo, senza troppi complimenti. Gli allargò le gambe e tastò anche quelle, soffermandosi per diversi secondi in mezzo alle gambe di John e mettendosi in modo tale che Riddle non perdesse un solo istante di quella perquisizione.

“È pulito,” riferì l’uomo.

“Bene. Tocca a te, Carl. Sai che cosa fare,” annuì Morland.

Il maggiordomo sfilò la giacca bagnata a John, prendendolo alle spalle. Sempre stando alle spalle del dottore, gli sfilò il maglione e la canottiera. Passò ai pantaloni, slacciando i bottoni e aprendo la cerniera, facendoli scivolare ai piedi di John. Con un gesto secco, fece seguire gli slip. Solo allora l’uomo si portò di fronte a John, si inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli slacciò le scarpe.

“Alza un piede alla volta, ragazzo, così posso togliere scarpe e vestiti,” ordinò Carl, in tono secco.

John eseguì l’ordine. Era rosso in volto, più per la rabbia che per la vergogna. Essere completamente nudo davanti a quattro uomini non era diverso dall’essere stato nudo nelle docce comuni, quando era militare. Era il ghigno compiaciuto sulle labbra di Morland a farlo infuriare.

“Finite la perquisizione,” ordinò Riddle.

La prima guardia del corpo immobilizzò John, costringendolo in ginocchio, mentre il secondo uomo passava lentamente le mani su ogni centimetro di pelle del dottore. Per John era un’agonia. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che quegli uomini finissero, che Morland avesse la sua vittoria. Se fosse riuscito a fare confessare Riddle, quella sarebbe stata la sua ultima umiliazione. Quando arrivò alle natiche, l’uomo fece piegare John con il petto sulle ginocchia e lo penetrò con un dito, entrando in profondità, muovendosi leziosamente. John sussultò più per la sorpresa, che per il dolore e divenne ancora più rosso.

“È pulito, signore. Non ha microfoni nascosti,” riferì l’uomo.

“Bene,” sorrise Riddle, scendendo le scale. Si avvicinò a John e gli girò intorno per qualche minuto, contemplandolo. Quando si ritenne soddisfatto, Riddle si piegò e attaccò al collo di John un collare tempestato di pietre preziose, cui era attaccato un guinzaglio: “Sei finalmente al posto che ti compete. Sei finalmente in ginocchio ai miei piedi, ragazzo. Che abbia inizio la tua rieducazione. Sarà un percorso lungo e doloroso, ma vedrai che ti piacerà.”

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

Ci stiamo avvicinando alla fine di questo racconto.

Grazie a tutti quelli che lo stanno leggendo.

A domenica prossima per un altro capitolo.


	10. La trappola parte 2

**Nello scorso capitolo abbiamo lasciato John in una situazione un po’ complicata. Ovviamente l’inizio di questo capitolo non può che riprendere quella situazione. Cercherò di non esagerare.**

**La trappola**

**(parte II)**

Il cuore di John batteva rapidissimo, mentre Morland lo guidava verso la “loro” stanza. Mentre camminavano attraverso la villa, la mente del dottore recuperava ogni ricordo di quel luogo, come l’arredamento elegante ed essenziale, ma soprattutto il percorso verso il locale dove avevano avuto i loro rapporti sessuali. John non poteva dire di non avere provato piacere, durante le loro sedute. Probabilmente, se Morland non avesse tentato di allargare i loro giochi a una terza parte, la vita del medico sarebbe stata completamente diversa. Forse non sarebbe mai entrato nell’esercito. Forse si sarebbe legato a Morland per tutta la vita. Rosie non sarebbe mai venuta al mondo e Sherlock non sarebbe mai entrato nella sua vita. A questo pensiero, il cuore di John perse un colpo. Non riusciva a immaginare una vita senza avere al proprio fianco l’amatissima figlia e l’affascinante e scapestrato consulente investigativo. Rosie e Sherlock erano tutto per lui. Era per loro che aveva accettato di sottoporsi a quella umiliazione. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per essere certo che loro sarebbero stati al sicuro. Sperava solo che tutto ciò che avrebbe subito quella notte sarebbe servito ad inchiodare Morland alle sue responsabilità. John non riusciva a immaginare dove l’uomo di Mycroft avesse nascosto i microfoni, che dovevano registrare la conversazione fra lui e Morland. Allontanò subito il pensiero. Non voleva farsi distrarre dal fatto che Sherlock avrebbe sentito tutto. Sperava solo che quello che sarebbe accaduto quella notte non avrebbe cambiato nulla nel loro rapporto. Giunsero nella stanza adibita alle pratiche di BDSM. Non era cambiata molto, rispetto a quello che John ricordava. Forse c’era solo qualche giocattolo in più.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“In ginocchio ai miei piedi, ragazzo,” ordinò Morland, in tono secco.

John strinse i pugni. La mascella si irrigidì. I suoi occhi divennero delle fessure. Il viso si colorò di un rosso intenso. Sembrava che John volesse sfidare Morland e disobbedire al suo ordine. Non lo fece. Si mise in ginocchio, ma tenne la schiena rigida e la testa alta, continuando a fissare Riddle direttamente negli occhi. Sul viso di Morland si dipinse una espressione soddisfatta e trionfante. Si avvicinò a John e gli accarezzò la testa, infilando le dita fra i suoi capelli biondi e corti: “Non hai idea di quanto tu mi sia mancato. Di quanto io abbia sognato di riaverti in questa posizione. Di sentire il tuo odore. Di accarezzare la tua pelle. Di udire la tua voce urlare per il dolore e per il piacere. Di fotterti fino a non permetterti di stare seduto per giorni. Finalmente sei qui, al luogo cui appartieni,” sussurrò con voce resa roca dal desiderio.

“Potevi venire da me senza uccidere nessuno,” sibilò John, senza cercare di sottrarsi alle mani di Morland, che smise di accarezzarlo, gli afferrò i capelli e costrinse il dottore a spostare la testa indietro: “La colpa è solo tua, John. Se tu non fossi scappato, quella notte di tanti anni fa, loro sarebbero ancora vivi. Sei tu che li hai sulla coscienza, non io. E ora, per questo motivo, sono costretto a punirti. Severamente,” ringhiò, in tono feroce, obbligando John a spostarsi sotto a delle catene che pendevano dal soffitto, rimanendo sempre in ginocchio.

“Come hai fatto a scoprire che Cirus e Perry erano miei clienti? L’agenzia non rilascia informazioni su coloro che usufruiscono dei suoi servizi,” domandò John.

“Sei curioso, ragazzo? – chiese Morland, in tono malizioso – Allora facciamo un gioco. Io risponderò a una tua domanda, ogni volta che soddisferai le mie aspettative per la punizione cui ti sottoporrò. Accetti?”

“Accetto.”

“Bene! Iniziamo da un classico,” gorgogliò Morland, soddisfatto. Prese i polsi di John e li legò alle catene, tirandole in modo che il dottore fosse costretto a stare in piedi, toccando appena il pavimento con la punta delle dita e con le braccia in alto, completamente esposto e alla mercé di Riddle: “Ricordi le regole, vero, ragazzo? Io ti frusto e tu conti fino a… quindici, dicendo il numero e ‘grazie, padrone, mi merito la punizione’. Se sbagli, ricomincio da capo, fino a quando non porterai a termine il tuo compito nel modo giusto. Hai capito, ragazzo?”

“Sì,” mormorò John, con le braccia già doloranti. Il colpo lo prese alla sprovvista e John urlò. Morland rimase alla sue spalle, con un ghigno beffardo sulle labbra: “Hai proprio dimenticato tutte le regole. Mi farai lavorare duramente per rieducarti, ma ne varrà la pena. Vediamo se ricordi come si risponde, senza che io debba colpirti ancora.”

“Sì… padrone,” rispose John, fra i denti.

“Bravo, ragazzo. Ora cominciamo,” sorrise Morland, soddisfatto.

La stanza si riempì del suono della frusta che colpiva la carne di John e della voce del dottore che contava i colpi. Non ne perse uno. Alla quindicesima frustata, Morland si fermò e osservò la propria opera. La pelle della schiena, del sedere e delle gambe di John era rossa, segnata dai colpi ricevuti, ma non rotta. Quando si mise di fronte al dottore, Riddle notò che il pene del medico era duro. Lo sfiorò con un dito, percorrendolo per tutta la sua lunghezza: “Ti è piaciuto, vero, ragazzo? Lo sapevo che non sei cambiato. Sempre pronto a eccitarti, quando vieni punito come il cattivo ragazzo che sei. È troppo presto per la ricompensa. Dobbiamo impedire che tu venga, senza il mio consenso,” mormorò, viscido. Sparì dalla vista di John, che non si fece distrarre: “Devi dirmi come hai saputo di Cirus e Perry,” riuscì a dire, con un filo di voce.

“Ho pagato, naturalmente. Tutti hanno un prezzo, ragazzo. Anche tu. Tu sei tornato da me perché non volevi che lui morisse, vero?”

“Lui?” Chiese John, con un brivido, sperando di avere capito male.

Morland tornò nel campo visivo di John e infilò un anello nel suo pene, lentamente, accarezzandolo: “Sherlock Holmes, ovviamente. Lui lo sa che ti piace essere legato, picchiato, preso senza troppa delicatezza? Hai fatto capire anche a lui quale piccola puttana insaziabile tu sia?”

“Perché hai ucciso Cirus Harper e Perry Dalton, mettendoli in quel modo? Che cosa ti avevano fatto?” insisté John.

“NULLA! Lo ho fatto perché dovevi capire che ti avevo trovato e che se tu non fossi tornato spontaneamente da me, altri sarebbero morti nello stesso modo. Anche LUI!” Urlò Morland, con rabbia.

“Mi avevi trovato. Potevi venire a parlarmi, senza uccidere nessuno,” insisté John.

“Loro avevano osato pagare e usare una cosa che era MIA! Tu appartieni solo a ME, ragazzo, e nessuno ti può toccare senza il MIO consenso! Chiunque lo faccia, morirà! Lo farò soffrire come ho fatto con quei due bastardi di Harper e Dalton. Mi sono divertito a trasformarli in miei giocattoli sessuali. Dovevi sentire come supplicavano, affinché io smettessi. Avrei voluto che tu fossi stato lì, mentre li soffocavo lentamente. Ti avrei fottuto sui loro corpi morenti!”

“Non ho mai fatto nulla con loro. Non ho mai avuto rapporti sessuali con i miei clienti dell’agenzia. Li accompagnavo nei locali pubblici, facevo loro compagnia, ma a fine serata ognuno andava a casa propria. Nessuno di loro mi ha mai toccato nemmeno con un dito. Li hai uccisi per nulla,” John ribatté con tutta la veemenza che riuscì a trovare.

Morland, al colmo della rabbia, colpì John ripetutamente, con la frusta. “Non ti credo, ragazzo. Mi stai mentendo! Sei un bugiardo, ma io ti farò pentire di avere tentato di prenderti gioco del tuo padrone! Io…” Morland Riddle non terminò mai la frase. Qualcosa lo travolse, facendolo franare a terra con le spalle sul pavimento.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Morland Riddle fu colto completamente di sorpresa. Non riuscì a capire né che cosa lo avesse travolto né che cosa stesse accadendo. Non tentò nemmeno di difendersi, quando qualcuno iniziò a colpirlo ripetutamente al viso. Non emise un solo suono. Né un lamento né un grido.

Anche il suo assalitore non disse una parola. Seduto sul corpo di Riddle, lo teneva ancorato al pavimento, mentre lo colpiva con i pugni serrati, instancabile.

Nella stanza erano entrate molte persone, ma Riddle non capiva chi avesse osato invadere la sua proprietà. Una voce annoiata si fece largo nella coscienza di Morland: “Sherlock, da bravo. Non danneggiarlo troppo. Non vorrai che si appelli alla brutalità della polizia per avere una riduzione di pena, vero?”

I colpi sul volto di Riddle non si fermarono. Anzi. Aumentarono di ritmo e di intensità, quasi sapessero che stavano per essere interrotti e non volessero risparmiare nulla all’assassino di Harper e Dalton.

“Allentate la catena, ma fate piano. E portate una coperta! Trovate i vestiti del dottore, devono essere rimasti al piano superiore! E tu, Sherlock, smettila di colpire Riddle! Vieni qui! John ha bisogno di te!” Ringhiò un’altra voce, in tono autoritario.

Finalmente i colpi cessarono. Il peso sullo stomaco di Morland sparì. L’uomo, completamente frastornato, tentò di alzarsi, ma non riuscì a fare altro che a mettersi su un fianco. Qualcuno gli afferrò le braccia e le bloccò dietro la schiena. Quattro mani lo sollevarono di peso, quasi ne fosse privo. Uno degli occhi non volle saperne di aprirsi, ma l’altro incrociò lo sguardo beffardo di un paio di iridi azzurre: “Mycroft Holmes,” mormorò Riddle, finalmente riconoscendo l’artefice dell’intrusione.

“Felice di vedere che stai bene, Morland. Ti informo che sei accusato degli omicidi di Cirus Harper e Perry Dalton. È inutile che ti affanni a negare. Abbiamo una registrazione in cui ti vanti delle tue imprese criminali ai danni di due uomini, che non ti avevano fatto nulla. Inoltre, sono sicuro che troveremo altri reati da addebitarti. Stavolta non ne uscirai pulito, come tuo solito. Stavolta pagherai per tutto. – con un cenno del capo, il maggiore degli Holmes si rivolse ai suoi uomini – Portatelo via. Fate in modo che alle ferite, riportate mentre il signor Riddle faceva resistenza all’arresto, non se ne aggiungano altre. Non vogliamo che arrivi al processo troppo ammaccato.”

Morland Riddle fu trascinato via. Fece in tempo a incrociare lo sguardo di John. Non c’erano paura o vergogna in quegli occhi dall’azzurro profondo. L’uomo vi lesse solo una grande soddisfazione, per averlo battuto. Prima che potesse reagire in qualche modo, Riddle fu trascinato via. L’ultima immagine che vide fu John, avvolto in una coperta, seduto sul pavimento della loro stanza, avviluppato dalle braccia di Sherlock.

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

Il prossimo sarà l’ultimo capitolo, quello che chiuderà il racconto e la serie. Spero di non avervi scandalizzato troppo, perché non era mia intenzione mettere a disagio qualcuno. Mi auguro di avervi fatto trascorrere qualche minuto piacevole in compagnia dei nostri personaggi preferiti.

Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno resistito fino a qui. È pensando a voi che sono riuscita a scrivere e pubblicare regolarmente questa storia. Manca giusto solo l’epilogo, che vi aspetterà domenica prossima, sempre qui.

A domenica.


	11. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

John si svegliò, ma continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi. Il corpo era dolorante, dove Morland lo aveva colpito, ma era un dolore che poteva sopportare. La sera prima si era rifiutato di andare in ospedale. Sapeva di non essere stato veramente ferito e che sarebbe stato sufficiente prendere un antidolorifico per qualche giorno. Sherlock non aveva insistito più di tanto. Aveva preteso che li accompagnassero a casa e che nessuno facesse domande a John. Sia Greg sia Mycroft avevano accettato di rinviare tutto al giorno dopo. John era stato grato di questa pausa. Si era lentamente rivestito, ma non era riuscito a guardare Sherlock negli occhi. Arrivati a Baker Street, aveva fatto una doccia veloce, preso un leggero antidolorifico ed era andato a letto, cadendo in un sonno pesante, privo di sogni. Non capiva se fosse ancora notte o se fosse giorno. Quella zona di Londra era tranquilla e il traffico non era mai così intenso da poter essere utilizzato come discriminante per comprendere in quale ora del giorno si trovasse. Anche l’appartamento era silenzioso. Il letto era vuoto, ma pure questo non era indicativo. Sherlock era capace di stare sveglio fino a notte fonda o di addormentarsi sul divano. Non aveva sentito Rosie lamentarsi o gorgogliare. La sera prima erano andati a prenderla dalla signora Hudson, trovandola già addormentata. La aveva delicatamente messa a letto e acceso l’interfono, per essere certo di sentirla, se si fosse svegliata. Non poteva nascondersi in eterno in camera da letto. Con un sorriso rassegnato, aprì gli occhi. Le tende erano chiuse, ma una luce intensa filtrava attraverso piccoli spiragli. Era decisamente giorno. Voltò la testa verso il comodino e vide che l’interfono non c’era. Sherlock doveva averlo portato in salotto, per essere sicuro che John potesse dormire. Era ora di alzarsi. Con movimenti lenti, il dottore si alzò dal letto e si infilò una vestaglia blu. Quando arrivò nel salotto del 221B di Baker Street, fu accolto dal caldo aroma del caffè e dai volti di tre uomini che si girarono per guardarlo mentre entrava. Sherlock era seduto sulla sua poltrona, mentre Mycroft e Greg condividevano il divano, stando ben lontani l’uno dall’altro.

“Rosie è dalla signora Hudson. Ha mangiato e sta bene. Ho telefonato alla clinica per informarli che sei indisposto e che per alcuni starai a casa. È tutto a posto, non ti devi preoccupare di nulla,” esordì Sherlock, in tono dolce e rassicurante.

John arrossì leggermente e si passò una mano fra i capelli corti, con un certo imbarazzo: “Umm… sì… ehm… grazie,” bofonchiò.

“Vuoi sapere le ultime novità?” Domandò Greg, incoraggiante.

“Sì, certo,” rispose John, guardandosi intorno. Vide un vassoio con delle tazze sul tavolo della cucina e andò a versarsi una generosa dose di caffè: “Qualcuno ne vuole?”

“No, grazie. Lo ha preparato Sherlock. Sarà sicuramente avvelenato,” rispose Mycroft, in tono caustico.

“Lo ho fatto per John, quindi non ci sono sostanze pericolose. Inoltre, fratello caro, tu sei sicuramente immune a qualsiasi tipo di veleno,” ribatté Sherlock, sarcastico.

John si sedette nella sua poltrona e sorseggiò il caffè. Rivolse a Sherlock un sorriso grato: “Grazie. È buonissimo.”

Il consulente alzò un sopracciglio e si rivolse al fratello, con un ghigno irriverente sulle labbra: “Visto? John riconosce un buon caffè. Non è certo come te.”

“Buoni ragazzi, non allontaniamoci dall’argomento principale,” li riprese Greg, bonariamente.

“La registrazione della confessione di Morland è servita a qualcosa?” Chiese John, con una certa ansia nella voce. Sperava di non avere dovuto svelare quella parte del suo passato per nulla.

“Certo che è stata utile! Non solo. Grazie alle sue ammissioni, abbiamo ottenuto un mandato per perquisire la villa e vi abbiamo trovato delle videocassette, in cui Riddle aveva registrato le proprie sessioni con dei ragazzi. I suoi uomini avevano abbordato i ragazzi nei locali in cui si fa BDSM e li avevano portati alla villa, mettendoli a disposizione di Riddle. Alcuni ragazzi non sono sopravissuti alle sessioni e ne abbiamo trovato i cadaveri nel parco della villa,” lo informò Greg.

“Grazie a questa scoperta, si è resa inutile ogni sua testimonianza o l’esibizione della registrazione della confessione di Riddle in tribunale. Nessuno verrà a conoscenza del suo piccolo segreto, dottor Watson,” aggiunse Mycroft.

“Davvero?” Domandò John, con un enorme sollievo nella voce.

“Sì. L’accusa ha talmente tanti capi di imputazione contro Morland Riddle che ha solo l’imbarazzo della scelta. I suoi uomini stanno abbandonandolo, cercando i limitare i danni per se stessi. Stanno rivelando particolari relativi non solo agli omicidi, ma anche ad altri affari poco leciti. Insomma, Morland Riddle è un uomo finito. Starà in prigione per il resto della sua miserevole vita,” lo rassicurò Sherlock.

John scosse la testa, incredulo: “Grazie. Non sapete quanto vi sia grato per quello che avete fatto per me,” sussurrò.

“No, John, grazie a te per quello che hai fatto. Se non avessi accettato di andare da Riddle, per fargli confessare gli omicidi di Harper e Dalton, non avremmo trovato tutto il resto. È solo grazie a te, se abbiamo fermato quel mostro,” sorrise Greg.

“Dove era nascosto il microfono?” Domandò John, curioso.

Mycroft si esibì in un sorrisetto enigmatico: “Il mio uomo ha saputo che Riddle era andato in una gioielleria per fare incastonare delle pietre preziose in alcuni collari. Abbiamo subito compreso che li aveva preparati per un’occasione speciale e quella non poteva essere che essere lei, dottor Watson. Così abbiamo sostituito una pietra preziosa con un microfono su ognuno dei collari. Sapevamo che sarebbero stati comunque nella stanza e che avrebbero registrato ogni cosa,” spiegò Mycroft.

“Bene. Mi fa piacere che sia andato tutto bene,” terminò John.

Il silenzio avvolse la stanza. Nessuno parlò per alcuni minuti. Fu Greg a riprendere a parlare. Si batté le mani sulle ginocchia e si alzò in piedi: “Direi che qui abbiamo finito. John ha bisogno di riposo. Possiamo andarcene, Mycroft, e lasciarli soli.”

Mycroft alzò un sopracciglio, in modo interrogativo: “Mi stai facendo qualche proposta, Greg?”

“Me ne guarderei bene, Myc. La nostra storia è finita e sepolta. Loro, invece, hanno il diritto di stare soli. Quindi alza il tuo regale fondoschiena da quel divano e vai a chiuderti nel tuo ufficio o nel tuo club privato a organizzare qualche guerra,” Greg canzonò Mycroft.

Con un sospirò esasperato, Mycroft si alzò: “Buon pomeriggio dottore. Buon pomeriggio anche a te, fratello caro. Riposate, fino al prossimo caso,” salutò allegramente.

“A presto. Vi chiamerò, appena avrò un caso adatto a voi,” sorrise Greg, facendo l’occhiolino a John e Sherlock.

“Chiama presto, Gavin. Mi sto già annoiando,” si lamentò Sherlock.

Greg e Mycroft uscirono dal salotto. Il silenzio tornò sovrano. Londra entrava dalle finestre, con i suoi indistinti rumori.

Sherlock e John si fissarono negli occhi, per diversi minuti, prima che il consulente rompesse il silenzio, con un sogghigno beffardo: “Ci sono altri ex fidanzati psicopatici nella tua vita o mi hai raccontato di tutti?”

John finse di riflettere: “Non saprei. Se continueremo a vivere insieme, potrebbero saltare fuori altri due o tre ex. Non so se siano degli psicopatici, ma mi sa che lo scopriremo solo rimanendo insieme. Tu mi vuoi nella tua vita?” La domanda era stata posta in tono giocoso, ma a Sherlock non sfuggì l’ansia presente nello sguardo di John.

Sherlock si alzò, andò da John e si sedette sulle sue ginocchia. Prese il suo viso fra le mani e lo baciò teneramente. Quando si staccò, John mugolò per il disappunto. Sherlock ridacchiò: “Non ti libererai di me facilmente, John Watson. Io ti amo e non ti lascerò mai andare via,” sussurrò a fior di labbra.

“Anche io ti amo, Sherlock Holmes e non ti lascerò mai,” ricambiò John.

I due uomini ripresero a baciarsi. Londra entrava in punta di piedi dalla finestra, ma non disturbò i due amanti, che niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto separare.

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

Con questo breve capitolo, si conclude il racconto e la serie.

Grazie a tutti coloro che la abbiano letta o che la leggeranno in futuro.

Chissà. Forse un giorno ci ritroveremo ancora qua.

Ciao.


End file.
